Forward to Time Past
by 221B-Holmes
Summary: When Kagome is sent back in time it's because she has to save the world. Again. To stop an evil foe she must travel with Lord Sesshoumaru, to find and defeat the demon. But as they travel she realizes that the future is not always set in stone, especially her own, and that sometimes even the dangerous of demons can have a gentle interior. TOLD IN SPORADIC DRABBLES
1. It All Began With A Note

IMPORTANT!THE FIRST CHAPTER HAS BEEN SPLIT INTO THREE CHAPTERS!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. They are property of Rumiko Takahashi.

I pumped my legs harder and my butt slightly rose off the seat as I willed my bike to go faster. I was returning from Temple University, but I was later than usual as I had been talking with Matsuzaki-sensei, my favorite instructor, one last time. We had grown close in the year I was in his class and it would be the last time we would see each other because I was graduating tomorrow (majoring in history). He was kind and easy-going, unlike some of the other teachers I'd had such as Hara-sensei.

Slowly shaking my head, I pushed all of those thoughts to the back of my mind where they would wait until later. Right now I just wanted to enjoy the feeling of this night. Though it was unusually quiet for the streets of Minato, I was enjoying the silence and cool wind as it gently tugged at strands of my hair. I was still caught up in this blissful feeling when a sudden and violent feeling came over me, forcing me to press my brakes so hard I left skid marks.

I had stopped in front of a dark alleyway and as I peered into it never-ending darkness, the feeling increased. It was an aura; a dark aura. Barely suppressed, it threatened to break through the barrier that held it. Even without consulting my own aura which was suddenly more attentive, I knew who this dark aura belonged to and it was certainly no human.

It was a youkai.

Over the past couple hundred years, the youkai population had suddenly decreased as the human population rose. Many were killed and those that survived went into hiding. The youkai that are present in society today are the wiser ones who have hidden amongst the humans in more populated areas. The youkai world might not be what it used to be, but they have still, as far as I know, split the land of Japan into four, creating their own little world in ours. The only difference between now and the past was that humans are dominant. With the demons spreading out to other countries, the amounts in Japan have ultimately lessoned. The population in Tokyo, even, is not as large as it could be.

Apparently a new youkai is in town, I thought and swung my leg over the bike so I could set it down. Every youkai in this area that can't conform and doesn't want to get purified within an inch of his or her life lies low. I walked into the alleyway cautiously, trying not to flinch as the demonic aura pressed down on me. It wasn't anything I couldn't handle, but I was taken by surprise at the amount of youka residue left. The only way there could be this much is if there was…I refrained from groaning out loud and quickened my pace. Sure enough, at the end of the alley was a dead body, which appeared to be crumpled in on itself.

Glossy eyes stared up into space, the mouth still frozen in a silent scream. The body itself looked like it could have been there for dozens of years as the muscles beneath the stretched skin was diminished, leaving nothing to the imagination. There was no blood or cuts on the person's clothes. In fact, it would have just looked like someone merely collapsed if it hadn't been for the miasma leaking from the victim's mouth. I squat down and examined the body closer. There were scratch marks on the neck and where it was cut open in some places, the deadly poison seeped out in thin tendrils.

With a deep sigh, I sat back on my haunches and looked around. No witnesses. I was about to stand back up to place an anonymous call to the police when a flash of white caught my eye.

Kneeling back down, I noticed the white was a piece of paper clutched in the dead person's hand. It fluttered around wildly and I got the impression it wanted me to pick it up. I gave a shallow snort even as I bent down to take it. Following orders from paper, are we? It wasn't perfectly smooth, but it wasn't crumpled either. I smoothed it out on the leg of my jeans and held it up to the sky.

HE RISES.

I felt a shudder pass through my body as I read the two words. He rises? What could that mean? As I looked from the paper to the body and back again, I vaguely hoped that it meant a god of some foreign cult or something equally unimportant. But even as I hoped, I knew it wasn't true. This obviously had to do with the youkai world. And, though it was no longer a practice even by dark priestesses, raising the dead was a knowledge no one knows of. So who is it? I glanced at the body one last time before I left the alleyway. Rather, WHAT is it?

"Hanajima Kaoru…Haninozuka Miyu…." I fiddled with the sleeve of my black graduation gown as I impatiently waited for my name to be called. "…Hibiya Jin…"

Headmaster Kotobuki Rei listed the names in the slowest way possible and it felt like he was getting slower. Luckily the graduation ceremony for Temple University was inside the auditorium instead of outside so we wouldn't have to sit in the ridiculous heat. Even so, it still felt like we should be outside with the amount of people crammed in this room. As Kotobuki announced the next person to receive their diploma, I gave a sigh of relief; I was up.

"Higurashi Kagome." He boomed with slightly more vigor than the others.

I smiled a little and lifted the hem of my gown so I could walk across the stage. As I approached him, Kotobuki held out my Bacheloretes diploma, I placed my right hand on it and bowed low. When I straightened, I paused a second so that my family could take a couple pictures. In the second that I stopped, a shock of bright silver hair among the crowd drew my eyes. I , it's not possible.

"Ehem," Kotobuki cleared his throat and I flushed, realizing that I had been up on the stage for too long and everyone was impatiently waiting for me to leave. Taking the rolled up slip of paper, I crossed the stage as calmly as I could and went back to my seat. I sank down into my chair with barely suppressed shock. Who is that? Why are they here? Is it a demon? I decided to snake my aura across the room, searching for any hint of a demonic presence that would be out of place. Besides the familiar few demon parents of a couple fellow graduates, I sensed none. So then he or she is human. Then what was up with the silver hair? I haven't seen that color for years.

"…class of 2010!" seeped into my mind and I hardly had time to leap up when everyone threw their caps into the air. Shouts filled the room and echoed off the walls. All of my excitement over graduating suddenly gone, I stood alone as the people around me milled away laughing and talking. I slid the cap off my head and gave it a small toss.

"Happy graduation," I murmured and turned to find my family.

I found them standing outside waiting for me. My mother, Higurashi Ayako, was talking with Souta, but when she saw me, stopped and gave me a big hug.

"Oh sweetie," she cried as she squeezed the life out of me. "I'm so proud of you! You got your diploma!"

"Thanks Mama," I wheezed as she stepped back.

Souta stepped forward and hugged me gently. "Mom wouldn't stop taking pictures," he declared and pulled away. "She even got one of you scratching your nose."

I made a mock-horror face and we all laughed.

"I'm sure your grandfather would have been proud to see this day. May the kami bless him," my mother said and I noticed her eyes got watery for a moment before she smiled again a bit too big. "In any event, why don't you go say farewell to your friends and meet us at the bus stop. I cooked your favorite."

"Yaki soba?" I asked hopefully and she nodded. "Alright, I'll be right there."

When my mom and Souta walked away, my friends, Arisa, Mai, and Izushami, immediately pounced on me, taking picture after picture. When they were finished, black and green dots danced in front of my eyes.

"Alright guys, that's it. No more," I pushed them away and I heard a chorus of sighs.

"Come one Kagome," Izushami whined. "One more picture?"

"Yeah," Mai agreed, flicking a strand of black hair that had fallen to the cover one of the characters on her yankee coat. "It's not like it's going to kill you."

"At the very least we'll all go blind," Arisa said.

I stared at the three of my friends with interest. Izushami is a bubbly and outgoing American, Mai used to be a yankee but she's softened (a little) after she left them, and Arisa is soft spoken and not very outgoing. Since the three of them are so different, it was hard to get them to agree on anything.

"Fine," I gave a defeated sigh, but still smiled widely as my friends crowded around me once more.

"Hey, Freshman!" Mai called out to a gawky looking teenager who was walking by. Poor thing was scared out of his pants, the way she called him out.

"H-h-hai?" He stuttered.

"Take our picture for us, will ya?" she asked and threw him a camera. He fumbled with it for a second then steadied his shaking hands.

"Okay. Ready? One, two, three."

Just as we all smiled, my gaze flickered to a figure walking away. It was that same person with the silver hair! I had to talk to them!

"Arigato guys," I gave them all quick hugs as I tried to keep the silver haired person in my eyesight. "Send me copies of those pictures; call me sometime and we'll get together! See ya!"

I took off after the person, lifting my gown so I could run faster.

"Hey! Wait!" I shouted at the person and, finally reaching them, grabbed onto their arm.

The person turned around and I stepped back, shocked. This was definitely not what I expected. What DID you expect, Kagome? I wasn't entirely sure, but I knew the person in front of me was not it.


	2. Motsushi the Keeper

IMPORTANT! THE FIRST CHAPTER HAS BEEN SPILT INTO THREE CHAPTERS!

Disclaimer: InuYasha and Co. are property of Rumiko Takahashi. Many thanks for her story.

"Hai?" the man inquired. "How can I help you?"

"Oh," my hands fluttered around as I started to explain. "Well, it's just your hair color reminded me of someone I knew a long time ago and when I saw you, I thought that you might be him. Of course, it turns out that you're not him at all. I mean, I'm sure I would have remembered meeting someone like you."

The stranger's eyebrow rose and my face turned red. I quickly bowed.

"Gomen nasai. That's not what I meant, I swear! I only wanted to say-,"

"It's alright," the man chuckled lowly and my face got even redder, if that's possible. "Please, rise. We have much to talk about, Kagome san."

I stood up quickly when I heard my name to see the man holding his arm out for me to take. As we looked at each other, a feeling arose in me and, though I couldn't pinpoint what, something about him that was familiar. There was something about his spiritual energy that put me at ease. I hesitated to take it for a moment longer, but went with my instincts and slid my hand into the crook of his arm.

"Good girl," he praised. It sounded funny coming out of the mouth of one so youthful as him.

We walked for a few minutes in silence and I snuck glances at him out of the corner of my eye. He was taller than my five eight by a good five inches and he walked with such grace I felt like a cow next to him. He had high cheekbones, a straight nose and perfect, full lips. But his most astonishing feature was his eyes. They were a glimmering silver with flecks of grey and gold. He looked nothing like the person I thought he might have been…

"Do I pass you inspection?"

I jumped from the unexpected smooth tenor that interrupted my examinations and he chuckled again. Forgetting all my earlier nervousness, I whirled around, more than slightly irritated.

"Look mister, I don't care who you think you are, but I will not have some stranger making me the butt of their jokes! So if you don't cut it out right now I'll-,"

"Motsushi," he said suddenly.

All of my bravado deflated and I just stared up at him. "What?"

"You said I was a stranger and you were correct. I had not introduced myself," he inclined his head. "Motsushi at your service."

"Motsushi?" I repeated and he nodded.

"Motsu-shi," he said again with deliberate slowness.

Something in my mind clicked and my eyes widened. The literal translation of his name was to hold time. A Keeper.

"Gomen nasai Motsushi sama," I apologized giving the deepest bow I'd ever given. "Excuse my impudence. I didn't even realize…"

"It's quite alright young one," he gave my head a pat. "Please come with me. There are some things we need to discuss that are of great importance."

"Oh," I straightened back up and looked towards the front of the school where my mom and Souta were waiting.

"I understand you need to leave. We have a bit of time yet before I explain everything. I'll meet you at your shrine," Motsushi said after sensing my hesitation.

I looked from my family and back to him, uncertain, but he only smiled and waved his hand. "I assure you, this old man can wait a little longer."

I gave a curt nod and ran off to the meet my mom and brother just as the bus pulled up. After I paid and slid into a seat, I gave the courtyard one last glance. Motsushi was gone.

The ride home, though it only took fifteen minutes, was the longest ride of my life. My mom was blabbing about how wonderful it was that I'd graduated and Souta was talking to anyone who would listen about the new video game he had gotten. I, however, was not listening to either one as my thoughts were consumed with the supposed-fictitious Keeper I had just met. When the bus pulled up to the stop near our shrine I raced off and, without waiting, bounded up the long staircase my family's shrine is so famous for. I came to a halt when I got to the top. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom, giving our shrine a mystical feel to it. Somewhere out of my sight, wind chimes sounded gently from the breeze and I smiled softly. The famous Higurashi Shrine had been my home for the past twenty one years and my life had changed so much on these grounds in more ways than one. I walked forward and my gaze met the god tree. In more times than one.

"Kagome!" a voice startled me and I turned around to see Souta and my mother reaching the top of the stairs. "Couldn't wait to get to the yaki soba, huh?"

I gave a shaky smile and shouted back, "You know it!"

My mom squeezed my shoulder as she passed. "We'll be inside."

"Alright."

They left me in peace with the god tree. I could still see the slight indent in the tree where Kikiyo's arrow had pierced through to the tree. I walked up to it and ran my fingers lightly over the mark. A tingle of energy ran down my arm, as it did every time I touched the tree. I miss him so much. All of them. Another gentle gust of wind flew around me and I could almost hear a voice saying "Feh!" I straightened and looked around the shrine of what used to be part of a forest. That's right; they wouldn't want me to torture myself by living in the past. I have to look to the future.

With one last look at the tree, I raced inside to eat dinner.

Dinner was a joyous event with the three of us laughing and reliving the past. I would be moving out soon and I felt like this would be one of the last times my life would be like this. Especially with the appearance of a Keeper.

"Is everything alright Kagome?" my mom asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yes!" I said and almost winced at how fake I sounded. "I was just…upset? Yeah! Because I won't see my friends as much."

Yeah, that works.

"Well," her face softened. "Maybe you should make plans to meet every weekend. That's what I did with all my old friends."

"Right," I muttered.

"Oh!" her gaze went to the window. "It looks like we got beat to the punch. That must be one of your friends coming to visit now."

My breath caught in my throat and I stood up quickly. Looking out the window over my mother's shoulder, I saw a young man with long dark hair striding through our yard. Even though the hair color was different, I would recognize that face .

"Yeah, he's one of them. I'll be back soon," I called behind me as I raced to the screen, slid my shoes on and went outside.

When I approached him, he said nothing, but continued to stare at the god tree.

"Would you like to sit over there?" I asked hesitantly and he nodded.

We walked over in silence and sat down under the tree on the grass. Folding my legs under me, I decided to wait as patiently as I could until he said what he needed to say. The day was slowly coming to an end, and the sun started to dip below the trees. Cars sounded in the distance, but the noise was faint. The wind continued to blow and I rubbed my arms to chase away the slight chill.

"So," I said slowly, becoming slightly impatient and breaking the silence. "Is that your real hair color or does it change all the time?"

Motsushi let a real laugh and I shivered again, this time not from the wind. The sound was like silk sliding over skin. Comforting and sensual at the same time.

"No, this is my real hair color," he replied, still laughing a little. "I just cast an illusion to give my hair a silver appearance so that you would notice and come to me instead of the other way around."

"Am I that predictable?"

"Sometimes," Motsushi answered and we fell silent again.

"I have been waiting for your arrival quite some time," he finally said and I turned to look at him. He was looking at me with those piercing eyes.

"Then I am sorry for keeping you waiting, Motsushi sama," I said confusedly.

He smiled then revealing straight white teeth. "That is to be expected. But I think I shall forgive you this time."

I got the feeling he was teasing and shot him a smile.

"I take it you know who I am?"

I nodded.

"Do you know what that entails?"

I hesitated, then shook my head.

"Good," Motsushi leaned back against the bark of the tree. "I quite like long stories."

I shifted to get comfortable as his smooth voice began to tell me the story of a Keeper.


	3. Forward to Unknown Past

IMPORTANT! THE FIRST CHAPTER HAS BEEN SPLIT INTO THREE CHAPTERS! Disclaimer: InuYasha and Co. are property of Rumiko Takahashi. Many thanks for her story.

"As you know my name means 'to hold history'," he began. "In truth, that is what I do. I was born to watch time as was every Keeper before myself. Our job is to make sure that history does not crumble. By this, I mean that history will not change and the outcome will be how it's supposed to. Take for instance," he continued. "The time of Caesar Augustus from Rome. He was the greatest ruler the Empire ever had. With his death came the end of the Republic and, coincidentally, the end of the great Roman Empire. If he had not been killed, Rome would have progressed beyond its time and many of the civilizations today would in fact be Romanian. The Republic would still be alive after all this time and would have eventually become a monarchy. The world would have battled against each other, bringing about the destruction of all countries caught up amidst the war."

I listened in rapt attention as he explained how important his position was. It was fascinating knowing what would have happened if Caesar had not perished.

"I am Japan's Keeper. I have been alive for quite some time, keeping this country in order," he said.

"How do you make sure nothing goes wrong?" I asked.

"I'm not sure how it is exactly, but it's more like a sixth sense," he mused. "I don't get a phone call telling me something back two hundred years ago is about to go wrong, but I get visions in my dreams of what could happen."

"So how do you get to that time?"

He was quiet for a moment and I had the feeling that I had asked the wrong question.

"I will not answer that question, he finally said. "But I will understand that you meant no offense by it."

I realized my mistake as he answered. Most mysticals do not like to answer certain questions about their power. It is common knowledge that certain ones, especially one as high positioned as a Keeper, don't spread words of what type of power they wield or how it works because that is knowledge that could get out of be overheard.

"My apologies Motsushi sama," I said for what seemed to be the millionth time today. Why is it that I keep putting my foot in my mouth with this guy?

"Call me Motsushi, please," he smiled at me and I thought once more how attractive this guy was.

"Okay Motsushi," I took a deep breath. "I don't mean to sound too forward, but why are you here?"

"I had so hoped to prolong this moment and explain further, but it seems we are almost out of time," he frowned as he caught a glimpse of the setting sun and stood up, brushing off his crisp pants.

He started towards the well house and I jumped up to follow him. Various thoughts raced through my mind as we walked in silence. When we reached the doors, Motsushi turned to me.

"I am here because you need to be there," he inclined his head toward the entryway. "Something in the past has gone terribly wrong and there seems to be a solution. You."

"Me? But what can I do? And what is this about?" I questioned as he slid open the doors.

The well, which had stood cold for five years started to pulse lightly, sending waves of warmth across my skin.

"I have reactivated the well," Motsushi informed me as we walked down the steps. "You will be acting as my subordinate in my latest case and you will need to obtain an object before you come back. This must be done before sunrise tomorrow, or the well will close permanently."

"But what is it that I'm going back for?"

He turned to look at me. We had walked up to the edge of the well and I tore my gaze from the seemingly endless bottom to look at Motsushi. His eyes had turned pure silver, no hint of his pupils anywhere. It scared me.

"The one that is right. The one that is wrong." His voice was suddenly deep and gravely. I started to take a step back when his arms shot out and tightened around my arms in a vice like grip. His actions were creeping me out and my pink aura crackled around us, responding to the urgency and wildness in his blue one. Finally he withdrew his aura and his eyes returned to normal, but the sense of urgency did not fade. "Here," Motsushi shoved a pack and some sticks into my arms. "Take this. Everything you need has been stashed away. It has already been foreseen. Now you must go."

"But, wait-,"

"GO!" he roared and shoved me down the well.

I screamed as I fell. Unlike all the other times I went through the well, there was no blue light to envelope me and gently place me on the ground. I twisted and turned in the darkness, cruel laughter and sounds of fighting surrounded me. I heard the voices of hundreds of people: crying people, dying people, newborn people. It surrounded me and even as I screamed, I knew they were the voices and sounds of the past. Finally, after twisting this way and that, still falling, I saw a faint light at the edge. As I fell closer, I broke free of my terror and reached towards it. When I fell through, the light only lasted a moment before it went dark again.

I landed on the ground hard, bruising many places on my body. My head spun as I stared up. There was light, but not much. Deciding not to stay down in the bottom I reached up, when my hand encountered something wet. Squinting, I looked around me. The ground around me was dry, but the space above me was not air, but water. My eyebrows furrowed and the thought of Motsushi shoving me down the well came to me. The jerk. Or maybe not. I thought again of how he had shoved me and realized there had been a shock that went through me when he did. The shock was familiar and I relaxed slightly as I realized what it was. A protection spell. Good to know I won't be harmed too much while I'm here, I thought and struggled to roll over on my stomach so I could shoulder the bag Motsushi had given me. The sticks, I realized, was a bow and some arrows, so I gladly stuffed them in the pack. After much wriggling, I rolled back onto my back and stared up. The light was starting to fade and I remembered I only had until sunrise to find the right thing and the wrong thing. That doesn't even make sense!

Pushing those thoughts to the back of my mind, I focused on getting out. I slowly reached up and put my right hand in the water. My hand was obviously wet when it went in, but when I drew it out, my hand was dry. I stared at it in amazement and did it again. The same thing happened. Strange magic, I mused. Taking a deep breath, I decided to go with the flow. I bent my knees and sprang into the well water. I swam as fast as I could towards the surface, but my clothes and the backpack made my progress slow going. Still, I pushed myself on, my eyes trained solely on the light. Just a bit closer, I thought and victoriously I broke through the surface. I grabbed the wooden edge of the well and climbed out, shaky from the cold of the water, but dry. I collapsed on the ground, exhausted from the amount of energy I had had to put forth just to swim a few feet.

Taking a deep breath, I slowly sat up and looked around me. It was the same forest as I was used to seeing, but it was almost smaller somehow. I wish Motsushi had told me what time exactly I was going to. Just as I stood and started to make my way to the nearest village, I felt a youkai's youka swell and a wave of feelings brushed against my own reiki. Hunger, anger, and most prominently, lust for-

"Blood," I whispered and took off into the forest.

I wasn't entirely sure what era I was in, nor was I sure what I was supposed to do, but at the current moment a demon was attacking someone and that person, human or youkai, would need help. I ran past hundreds of trees and twigs snagged at my clothes and skin. Even so, I paid no attention to these things. The only thing that mattered right now was letting my reiki guide me to a clearing where I knew the fight would be taking place.

Finally, after much blind running, I burst into a clearing where I saw a big youkai that could have been Godzilla's much slimier cousin attacking a human. Or at least, I thought he was human, but with a quick inspection, I realized the man was a demon also.

Unsure as to which demon was the one to assist, I stood by the sidelines and watched as the small, silver haired youkai, struck the larger one again and again.

_Wait, silver haired youkai?_

I focused on the smaller one, hoping to get a glimpse of his face. He wasn't wearing Inuyasha's fire red haori and he wasn't wearing the white kimono with the honeybee pattern. His was actually more of a mix. The kimono pants were white but they had stripes of red on them and the top was white with red patters all over that were too hard to distinguish in the fading light. Based on the incredible speed he was going at, the color of his hair, and the blood red acid whip seeping from his fingers that reminded me so much of another youkai I knew, I guessed that he was an inuyoukai.

My attention focused once more on the fight as a whole when I heard a tumultuous roar. The Godzilla-look alike was now missing an arm and the wound bled rivets of blood so red it was almost black. Unfortunately for the inuyoukai, the blood was probably a small river in comparison and he didn't have time to move out of the way before it all came pouring down. Using this to its advantage, the bigger youkai sent the smaller one flying into a tree yards away with a kick of its foot. The youkai smashed into the tree, the remains of his armor cracking and falling off. The sound of breaking bones echoed, reaching even my weak ears and I winced. His head was bent low and his body slumped against the tree. He looked utterly helpless. Setting my jaw and turning to face the large youkai, I took a few steps forward and drawing my bow and arrow from my bag, notched one and aimed.

"HEY UGLY!" I shouted to the monster and it turned, searching for me.

Just as he did, I let my arrow fly, fusing a bit of my spiritual powers into it as I did so. It hit just where I was expecting it to: its stomach. I wasn't sure if he was the type of youkai who had a steel-like skin over his body, so I aimed where I knew it would pierce any demon, steel skin or otherwise.

The arrow, though seemingly small compared to the size of the youkai, went in almost to the hilt and as it did, a pink glow quickly spread from its stomach to its lower body. Now to take care of the upper.

"Hit the mark," I muttered as I notched another arrow.

I didn't see it coming until it hit me. One minute I was standing, perfectly fine. The next, I was rolling on the ground away from the beast that had, apparently, slashed me with its claws across my abdomen. When I came to a stop, I held my hand to my stomach and winced as I felt my warm blood seeping from my wound. So much for Motsushi's protection spell. But just as I thought this, a tingling feeling swept through my abdomen and it suddenly went numb. I just lie on the ground, confused, and touched my stomach again. No pain. The bleeding had stopped too. I sat up and, though the wounds were still there, they no longer hurt._Alright, let's finish this demon off._

I stood up quickly, surprised to see that only a couple of seconds could have passed because the monster was only just turning to finish off the inuyoukai. I ran towards the youkai at full speed, ignoring the smaller zings of pain that shot through my body as I did so. I knew if I didn't finish this youkai off soon I and the inuyoukai would both die.

Running past the youkai, I came to a stop in front the inuyoukai and crouched down to hide him from view. His aura pulsed behind me. Faint, but strong. _So he's alive, but unconscious. Good._

I notched another arrow and aimed this time at the giant youkai's forehead.

"GO!" I shouted and, before releasing the arrow, sent waves of spiritual power into it making it glow brightly. It flew through the air and right towards the face of the big youkai who barely had time to react before it was struck. It opened its mouth to let out a roar, but the two arrows purified the demon and it disintegrated.

I stayed crouched in front of the inuyoukai for a second or two before turning to face him. The sky was completely dark by now so I couldn't make out the face very well. But it didn't matter; I just had to heal his wounds. I reached out and placed my hands on his chest. Closing my eyes, I let my reiki flow through my hands and into the demon before me. I found numerous wounds: a punctured artery, broken ribs, a deflated lung, and much more. Even though I knew his youka would heal him, I also knew it would not be fast enough to heal all of these wounds at once. I focused first on healing the worst and then worked my way to the less serious ones. Once I got down to his sprained wrist, I knew I could stop, but I finished the whole job before letting my arms fall away from the inuyoukai's body and collapsing next to him, totally drained.

Closing my eyes, I was about to drift off to sleep, when I heard a rustle next to me. I cracked my eyes back open and met the surprised eyes of the inuyoukai.

"Good," I mumbled. "You're awake."

"Why did you save me?" he asked and his voice was gruff, as if he had been sleeping. "A great daiyoukai such as myself does not need the assistance of a ningen."

I frowned, halfway to dreamland.

"Fine, then I won't save you next time."

It was silent for a minute more and I could feel the curiosity rolling off of him in waves. The feeling continued and I finally let out a garbled, "What?"

"What is your name, ningen?" he asked after a moment's silence.

I think I furrowed my eyebrows, but I couldn't be too sure. I was starting to see a faint figure in my almost-dream and I knew it was Motsushi.

"Higurashhiii…," I slurred and I didn't have the energy to finish my name.

Just before I succumbed to the darkness and the vision of Motsushi, I heard the inuyoukai say, "I am Touga."


	4. Forward to Further Past

**A/N: **Hello readers! Thanks for reading chapter two of Forward to Time Past. This is my first Kagome/Sesshomaru story, so I would appreciate any comments (critiques NOT flames please!) long or short. I would like to thank my first reviewers from:

**sousie**- that will be revealed in this chapter!

**oxkaggyfanox **and **KitKatAttack**- thanks for your reviews! They made me smile!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. They are property of Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

I was dreaming.

I knew I was dreaming, and yet I didn't want to wake up from this one. Not until I got some stinkin' answers!

"What the heck, Motsushi!" I exclaimed as the vision of him became clear. He was sitting under the god tree. "You put a protection spell on me that _doesn't work!_"

Motsushi raised a perfect dark brow. "I do not recall saying that I put a protection spell upon you, but now that I have been found out, I shall explain the effects of it."

"It's about time," I muttered sourly and sat down next to him.

"The spell was not meant to protect you from demons because I'm sure you can handle them with no problem," Motsushi grinned at me and I made a face.

"Flattery will get you nowhere right now."

"I expected as much. Anyway, the spell was not meant to protect you from demons, but anything that might cause you to perish," he explained.

"So how is that going to help me now? In case you hadn't noticed, I was attacked pretty badly just now," I pointed out and he nodded grimly.

"I am well aware, but even now as we speak your wound is healing," he said and pointed down at my stomach. "If you do not believe me, take a look for yourself."

I lifted the hem of my tattered green shirt with a wince (_This was my favorite shirt!_) and took in my blood encrusted stomach. Upon closer inspection, I noticed that my wounds were knitting themselves together in front of my very eyes. Within a few minutes I would be healed.

"That's amazing," I observed in awe.

"Ne? It is one of my amazing talents," Motsushi said and I snorted.

"Careful, we don't want to inflate your ego too much, your head might explode."

Motsushi chuckled lowly and we sat in silence for a second or two. Then, something hit me.

"Wait," I turned to face him, suddenly anxious. "That inuyoukai who saved me, he said his name was Touga. I hope he didn't mean-,"

"They are one in the same," Motsushi interrupted smoothly and I winced.

"So what does he have to do with my quest?" I asked.

"Gomen, but I am not permitted to answer that question," he told me somewhat regretfully. "It might mess up time and change the future as you know it."

"Are you saying I have to go into this quest BLIND?" I exclaimed and it was Motsushi's turn to wince.

"Gomen nasai Kagome san," he apologized once more, this time it was accompanied with a bow. "But I have seen your expedition. I can not tell you what will arise on your journey, but in time you will come to understand. Believe me when I say this old man is doing everything in his power to assist you."

I feel my anger ebb away and I lowered my head. I had not meant to unleash my temper on him and now I felt guilty. If anything, the thought that he knew what was to come and that someone was watching out for me was comforting.

"Gomen Motsushi," I said lowly and I knew I was forgiven when his hand came down to give my shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

I leaned back to rest against the god tree and we both sat in silence for what could have been minutes or hours. After a while, I felt my eyes start to droop and I was about to return to the land of sleep when something occurred to me. I forced myself to open my eyes.

"Motsushi?" I said and he grunted. "How are you able to appear in my dreams even while I'm hundreds of years in the past?"

"You have a tendency to walk into things with no preparation or forethought," he said after a pregnant silence. "You are quite knowledgeable and that will come in handy. You are also quite ignorant when it comes to different situations such as this, but that will serve as no excuse. I hope that you will learn what you need for the upcoming journey, for I think you will not survive without it."

I understood my mistake once more as Motsushi lectured me. Some things are not meant to be known. _I bet I have a pretty deep grave at this point_.

"But what you need to do right now is sleep," he said and gently forced my head down on his shoulder. "The coming times will be trivial and you will most certainly need the rest."

I complied and shut my eyes, happy to once more see the darkness inside.

Something sharp poked at my side and I frowned. The poking continued and I grew more irritated_. An object so sharp shouldn't touch my sensitive skin. What if it cut me?_

I slowly opened my eyes to find the source of the sharp object, but all I could see was gold. The gold was intense and so deep I could spend forever staring into them and not reach the bottom. My eyes focused and I realized that I was staring into the eyes of the all-to-close Touga. I let out a shriek and scrambled from underneath him using my hands and feet. When I was a small distance away, I realized that he looked curious.

"You have stopped bleeding," he stated out of the blue.

I looked down at my tattered shirt and unnecessarily pulled it up to look at my wounds. They looked old, having already healed inside and out. I touched them gently in slight awe and I realized the blood no longer marred my stomach. Touga must have cleaned me up.

"Arigato for cleaning my wounds Touga sama," I said and he merely nodded.

"It was required. To leave the smell of blood on your skin would attract other youkai in this area and I would not enjoy killing my people," he commented.

"What about the giant youkai?" I asked.

"He was sent over here," he said. "From the Eastern lands. I have no qualms about killing an enemy."

There was a moment of silence as we observed each other, then he spoke once more.

"You are a ningen," he said.

I nodded after a while.

"You are a miko."

I nodded again.

"Yet you help the very thing that you were born to hate and destroy," Touga's eyes bore into mine. "Why?"

"Because," I said quietly. "It felt like the right thing to do. No, I know it's the right thing to do; to help out those in need regardless of race or species."

Suddenly, Touga was at my side, face against my neck, before I could even think about moving. His nose brushed against my pulse point and I felt a shiver go through me. As he slowly moved his nose across my skin, I couldn't help but wonder what he was looking for in my scent. If I was correct in remembering, dogs like to sniff things out, whether it be to detect good intentions or identification. It wasn't _too_ uncomfortable having him sniff me (well, okay, it was a little), but it _was_ weird how he did it out of nowhere. After a minute or two of Touga smelling me and me being practically paralyzed from the roots of my hair down, he moved a bit away from me, though he was still entirely too close.

"What are you?"

I looked at him, dumbfounded, and he seemed to know that I had no idea what he was going on about because he murmured, "I see. You are not aware. That could be dangerous."

I continued to watch the taiyoukai in irritation as he continued to mutter to himself. Seeing him sitting there like that, I couldn't help myself: I exploded.

"I don't know who you think you are," I frowned then started again. "Well, you know who you are, but what I meant was I don't who care who are, I will not let some inuyoukai I just met sniff me like they're marking territory! What's next? Are you going to go at my arm like a chew toy? Or maybe you'd like to play fetch with my liver!"

I knew I was well overstepping my bounds and lashing out at Touga unnecessarily, but it was almost like I didn't have control over my mouth. I continued with my rant until he snapped. I could see it. Feel it. His eyes narrowed slightly and he tensed, almost in slow motion, springing towards me once more. This time he pinned me to the ground, claws poised over my throat. I tried to take a breath, but only succeeded in pricking myself slightly. I stared up into Touga's golden eyes and he bared his teeth at me.

"It would do you well to remember in the future to not be so bold as to berate this taiyoukai," he growled lowly and I set my jaw and glared at him.

"Look," I snapped. "I've been sent here on a mission by some guy I barely even know to get some object that I don't even know about! I don't have time to mess around with some taiyoukai who acts like an overgrown pup!"

Touga's eyebrows narrowed a fraction and something flashed in his eyes. It wasn't until he dropped his head against my neck again—making me even more tense—that I noticed his shoulders were shaking minutely. _Is he..._laughing_ at me?_

He pulled away from me then, his laughter plain now. It was smooth and melodic, the sound bouncing throughout the empty clearing. As annoyed as I was at him, I couldn't help but smile as I watched him get a kick out of having a child berate him—a demon no less! As he laughed I examined him, and the realization of how much his sons looked like him sent a pang through me. He had a single violet, jagged streak on each cheek, elfin ears, pure golden eyes, and a cascade of soft looking silver hair.

"Like what you see?"

I snapped out of my examination to see Touga snickering at me. I mock scowled and figured if he was in a good mood it wouldn't be dangerous to lightly push him away. The tension in the air had eased, but I was still a bit cautious.

"Yes actually," I said sarcastically, ignoring the eyebrow raise I got and went to move near the fire. "The trees do look quite lovely in this area of the forest."

Touga laughed again, softer this time, and followed me over. He settled across from me and rested a perfect cheek on his hand, that same expression from earlier on his face. As we sat in companionable silence, I realized that he was amused. By what, I wasn't sure. I'm not exactly funny.

"So what brings you to this side of the forest, miko?" he asked finally. "You mentioned something about a quest."

"Well," I shifted nervously from the sudden change in behavior and topic, wishing I had kept my big mouth shut for once. "It's umm…of the noble kind. And it requires…uh, time."

Touga raised an eyebrow. "I am well aware as to what a quest entails. I have gone on more than a fare few. What kind of quest have you been tasked to accomplish? Have you set out to kill every youkai in the world?"

"No," I rolled my eyes at him. "If I did, I would have just let you get eaten by than big monster or purified you."

"And yet you did not. I thank you for your kindness," he was suddenly grave. "Without your assistance I fear I might be dining with the kami sooner than desired."

"It was nothing, really," I blushed and waved off his thanks. "I would have done it for any innocent person being attacked."

"Truly?" Touga looked thoughtful. "Even if that someone was your own enemy?"  
I shrugged. "The enemy of the enemy is my friend. A closely watched friend, but a friend nonetheless."

"How confounding," he muttered. "So you claim, if you greatest enemy were to be attacked by anyone other than yourself, you would assist them?"  
I thought of the hanyou who had caused me and my friends so much grief up until the very end. _And is still doing it._

"Maybe not in that case, but I trust my good judgment to tell me what is true," I answered and he cocked his head to the right.

"You are a very mystifying creature…," he trailed off.

"Higurashi," I said, not wanting to give out my first name. Who knew what would happen if I did?

"Higurashi san," he smiled as if saying he approved.

We listened to the cackle of the fire and I watched the glowing red embers float up to the sky. It was peaceful tonight, thousands of stars twinkled in the sky and the moon was only half full. It wasn't until I wearily thought of what time it must be, did I remember and shoot to my feet.

"Oh no!" I panicked and started pacing. "I completely forgot and now it's probably after midnight! I don't even know where to start looking, much less what to look _for_."

"Miko," Touga started, but I ignored him.

"I can't believe he just sent me on a mission like this without telling me where to go or what to do! He could have at least given me a map with some clues on it like they do in those children's television shows!"

"Miko-,"

"I know!" I snapped my fingers. "Maybe he's left some sort of token or a magic compass that will point in the right direction in that bag he gave me!"

"HIGURASHI SAN!"

I stopped and looked at an amused Touga from where I was perched over Motsushi's backpack. "What?"

"Pacing around like that isn't going to do anything," he said and, walking over to where I was, grabbed my wrist. "Come sit down and we shall talk."

"But-," I began to pull on my arm and tell him that I didn't have time to sit and talk anymore, but he glared at me and I swallowed my words.

He pulled me down next to him with a gentle tug on my wrist and I jadedly complied.

"Now," he was all seriousness. "Tell me what your problem is and I will try to help you."

I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't. "I'm sorry," I said mournfully.

"How much time do you have?"

"Until sunrise," I sighed. _It looks like I'll have to go back without whatever it is._

"That's only an hour away," Touga murmured and I dropped my head into my hands.

"What am I going to do?" I moaned.

"You do not have valuable time to finish this task that has been set before you. I am afraid that I am at fault here," he said.

"No, please don't think that way," I grimaced. "I don't regret saving you, I just don't think I'm going to get a chance to redeem myself and help in another way," I let out a breath and flopped down on the ground.

"You remind me much of my pup," Touga said with a contemplative tone. "Always trying to tame a dragon while wearing a meat pelt."

I threw him a confused glance and struggled to sit back up. It was hard; my arms felt like cheese sticks.

"It is just a metaphor. It means you are trying too hard to obtain something when you do not have the right means to do it," he explained.

"Wait," I turned to Touga and he raised an eyebrow. "Did you say 'pup'?"

"Yes."

"You have a kid already!" I exclaimed and he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yes," he said. "it is quite common for a youkai and his mate to have many pups. You would have pups too if you-,"

"Okay," I threw up my hands. "I get it. I may be a miko, but I do know how things are done."  
"Are you quite sure? I would not mind showing you a few—,"

"Alright Touga!" I insisted, blushing now. "You really don't have to go on. Now stop trying to divert my attention."

"Since you are so adamant against this, I will most reluctantly stop," he said, eyes twinkling with mirth. It was obvious he got a kick from getting a rise out of me. "And to answer you question, I do have a pup already. He will be turning one hundred and sixty-two this coming Winter Solstice."

I was almost afraid to ask, but I knew I had to. "What's your pup's name?"

"Sesshoumaru," he told me and even though I knew who it would be, I slumped a bit at hearing his name. if I had done the math correctly, that meant Motsushi had sent me back at least eight hundred years into the past. _Why me?_


	5. Forward to Seers Past

**A/N: Hey guys! I didn't originally plan to write this, but I wanted to give you guys a filler chapter (which will most likely confuse you) so you sorta—kinda know what's going on behind the scenes. This will be the only chapter in which I write in third person unless I decide to do more like this one with these people. ****Once again, I would appreciate any comments (critiques NOT flames please!) long or short.**

**I'd also like to thank my reviewers for their support and great comments:**

**Sweet-Angel of Love, sousie, LordOfTheWest**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. They are property of Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

"Are you sure this was such a good idea?" a handsome seemingly—young man asked the woman sitting across from him. "What if something goes wrong?"

"Do you doubt my word?" the lady demanded as she leaned across the table to pour him some tea.

The man bowed his head. "Of course not Nagaiki sama. No offence was meant on my behalf. But," he hesitated before picking up the steaming cup. "I can not help but wonder why you chose _them_. This plan is unseemly to the point of uncouth; at least _he _would think so."

"Please," the woman named Nagaiki (1) waved her hand and sipped at her tea. "That pup won't even know what's coming. Besides, if he doesn't change, it will be the end. We both thought the little girl would help, but it's not enough. You know this and yet you still feel compelled to fight me. Why?"

"I fear that our chosen might overwhelm him," he said slowly. "If what you say is true and what has been predestined for her is also true, then we must all tread carefully. This girl could very much spell the end just as well as the beginning."

"But that _won't happen_ Motsushi," she frowned at him as a sudden thought occurred to her. "Where's the faith? One minute it's there, next thing, POOF! Is this because I've permanently taken over my _chichioya_'s (2) position? I can't believe this! I know I used to just be an apprentice, but—"

"Karamu (3) sama was an extraordinary Ultimate, but that doesn't have anything to do with now," Motsushi argued. "It still remains that the entire thing might fail. As it is, she's almost perished and it hasn't been a day into this. If we fail—"

"But we won't," Nagaiki cut in smoothly. "Even as we speak, Inu no Taisho is giving her the information she needs to proceed to the next step. Everything will go smoothly."

"But what if it doesn't!" he shot up from his position in front of the Time goddess. "Time is not set in stone. You should know that better than most!"

Nagaiki stood fluidly and moved to the other side of the table where she rested a hand on Motsushi's tense arm.

"Look," she softened her tone. "This is the only way. _Chichioya_ didn't tell me why, he just told me how. Now that he's gone it's up to us."

"What if—"

"Shh," Nagaki put her finger to his lips. "If it worries you so much, I'll have you know I did not plan for them to go it alone; there will be help."

"What kind of help?" Motsushi asked from around her finger.

Nagaki smiled and tilted her head towards the _shoji _just as it opened. A petite woman with bright violet hair and pale skin bowed in the doorway before shuffling inside. As she walked closer, Motsushi noticed her eyes were the same electric color as her hair. But he kept in mind that appearances could be deceiving. Despite her beautiful and delicate form, the glint in her eyes hinted at more than violent than thoughts of decorated fans and silk kimonos.

"Miss," she said in a voice like bells. "All has been taken care of. The giant youkai I sent has been killed and after they converse, they will depart for the well."

"Good," Nagaiki smiled. "Then you know what to do next," She turned to Motsushi. "This is Murasaki (4). If anything goes wrong or if they need an extra push, she'll take care of it."

"Are you sure this is the best idea?" he furrowed his brow and looked between the two girls. "Your interfering could cause dire consequences."

"But I'm not interfering," she said with a mischievous smirk. "Murasaki is."

After giving a curt nod to Murasaki, she left as quietly and as suddenly as she had appeared. Once she was gone, Motsushi turned once more to look at the blue haired goddess. The doubtful expression in his silvery golden eyes was not lost on her and she sighed before reaching up a dainty hand to caress his cheek.

"Please," she whispered, then fisted her hand at the nape of his neck to pull him close. "Just trust me on this."

Motsushi closed his eyes and laid his forehead on hers. He barely noticed as he wrapped his arms around her and took a deeper breath than usual to breath in her floral scent, asking himself for the millionth time why she had chosen him over all others. Could he have really been so lucky?

"How can I not?" he said finally and tightened his arms around her small waist.

"Thank you," Nagaiki smiled at the expression on Motsushi's face and couldn't help but to press her lips gently against his.

When she finally pulled away, Nagaiki smiled dazzlingly at Motsushi and clasped his arm and proceeded to tug him out the room.

"Now go on! You've got to make sure you get back to the well before Kagome chan! She's sure to have a lot more questions when she gets back!"

"Great," Motsushi mumbled. "Another pushy female to deal with; just what I need."

Even as the _shoji _door shut, a crystal voice rang out, "I heard that!"

* * *

**ENDNOTES:**

**1. Nagaki means 'Life'**

**2. _Chichioya _is another form of Father**

**3. Karamu means crow. This name was chosen for Nagaiki's father because the translation of Kronos is said to be derived from the Greek word kronoe (crow). I chose Kronos because he is known as Father Time. **

**4. Murasaki translates to 'Purple'.**


	6. Forward to Now Known Past

**A/N: **Hey guys! Sorry for the slow update. I was visiting my family in NY and they don't have internet. I'd like to thank those of you have reviewed for my story so far and have added me to their alerts and favorites (I LOVE YOU ALL!) But I'd especially like to thank this person for their heartwarming review; they kept me going through the rough patches in this chapter:

**EagleFeathersInMyHair (or Sokanon Sooleawa)**

**Once again, I would appreciate any comments (critiques NOT flames please!) long or short.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. They are property of Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

"He is a bright young youkai," Touga continued, not noticing my reaction. "He excels in everything he does and if he does not, he will never give up until he is the best. Learning is easy for him and he can't help but question things unknown to him that he comes across; moreover his swordsmaster has praised his strength in all areas of battle, especially with the _katana_. I know he will truly be an excellent fighter."

"It sounds like he has great potential," I whispered even though I knew it to be true. The Lord Sesshoumaru I knew seemed to be a merciless cold bastard who killed everything that got in his way. I knew for fact that this wasn't true though. The one who had been dubbed the "Killing Perfection" did in fact have a heart. How could he not, having Rin, his ward, around all the time. And yes, he killed, but I have never seen or heard of him killing without good reason or just for the fun of it. Besides, he'd have to have mercy and a heart to have that ugly green toad hang around him for so long.

"Indeed," Touga smiled softly at the thought of his young son. "And he has such a big heart to match his fierce personality. In fact he helped his newest pet during it's birthing a few moons ago"

"Sesshoumaru sama?" I was appalled to say the least. _Okay, I know I just said that he had a heart, but I didn't think it was HUGE. The way Touga's going on makes him sound like the ideal child. _"But he's never seems to care about anything except—," _the Western lands. _I broke off and bit my lip. Even as the words started to slip from my mouth I knew they weren't exactly true; Sesshoumaru had shown time and time again his affection for his ward.

"'Anything except' what, Higurashi?" Touga asked softly. As light as his tone was, I knew he would be quick to defend his own and smother any rumors of his young pup's imperfections.

I sighed and looked away briefly. I wanted to lie so badly, but I knew he would scent me out and become angry or at the very least irritated. And what could it hurt? _Maybe if Touga knows of Sesshoumaru's future he can try to soften him up a little_. A tiny voice in the back of my mind protested that this was a bad idea (most likely Motsushi) and could mess up time even more, but I there was a stronger voice saying that this is what I had to do. So, I met his gaze straight on and, setting my jaw, blurt out a _half_ truth:

"After he takes the throne, the great Sesshoumaru sama of the West will be a killing machine with an ice cold heart."

Touga froze and I immediately felt horrible. He looked like someone had just kicked his puppy. Or in this case, his son.

"A killing machine?"

"Unfortunately," I replied tentatively, then seeing another wounded expression hurried to say something else. "But it's not like he kills blindly or—,"

"A cold heart?"

The unbelievably bewildered tone in his voice shocked me and I nodded mutely. He dropped his head into his hands and made a few low growls and yelps. I don't know how I knew, but I had a feeling he was cursing the kami for gracing him with the perfect son with a frigid personality.

"But I believe he can change," I said, unable to stand seeing such a strong man—err _youkai _moaning at the unfairness of the world. At the sound of my voice however, he stilled. "One day, he'll gain a heart. On his journeys he will meet a young child who would gladly follow him to the farthest points of the earth just to be in his company. This girl will change his heart and he will finally be able to answer 'yes' to a question asked to him long ago."

"What was the question?" Touga asked and I tried to remember the question my hanyou friend had told me their father had asked Sesshoumaru.

"Do you have someone to protect," I recited after a moment of thinking.

"That is certainly useful information," he murmured and raked his long fingers through his perfect hair, the humane act seemingly perfect when he did it. I couldn't help but admire Touga; he had just learned his son was the bane of a lot of hatred and he files it away in his mind's file cabinet. "Now the only question of mine that remains is: how do you know all of these things?"

I sat petrified as he went over a list of odd things about me.

"…You are overall very strange. Your speech manner is uncommon, yet learned. And this strangely sealed pack must be kept together with tightly woven magic because it…"

I raised an eyebrow at his comment of a modern school bag, but let him continue so I could zone out and think of an excuse.

"…that attire of yours is completely wretched. At first I thought you an ordinary ningen, even with your revealing clothes," he continued.

_What's wrong with my clothes?_ One look at my torn and bloodied shirt and I could answer that question myself. My wardrobe throughout me high school years had always raised an eyebrow or two, but once people learned who I was all speculation had stopped. I will admit though that my pants, shirt, and sneakers were more conservative than the _very_ short green skirt and sailor blouse. _But not in the past_.

"…which has lead me to one conclusion," I heard Touga just in time to get back into the conversation.

"Which is what?" I asked, albeit nervously. I should have been listening to what he thought was wrong with me so I might at least come up with an excuse. _Motsushi's going to kill me._

"You are obviously a _majutsu_-_shi's_ onna," he concluded and my jaw dropped.

Touga thought I was…a magician's whore?

"What!" I screeched, ignoring his wince as my high pitch hurt his sensitive elvin ears. "I for one _buddy_, am no one's _shofu_ or mistress or anything of the sort! I can't believe that you would imply such a thing!"

"But," he looked confused. "That bag of yours has the mark of magic."

"Huh?"

I grabbed the bag Motsushi had shoved at me and looked it over. At first glance it was just a regular black school bag. Then I squinted my eyes. On the zipper and length of the shoulder straps was a symbol; it was one of a scarab. I recognized the figure from all of the research I had done when I was interested in the topic of Keepers. Besides a few facts about the origin of the Keepers, this symbol was in the center of the page. The roots of their power began in Ancient Egypt where it eventually sank into oblivion and later resurfaced again in the Medieval Times. The scarab itself was a symbol of the rising sun (which was supposedly the time when Keepers had the most power) and its goddess, along with the protection from evil.

"Well there's a good explanation for this," I laughed nervously and shifted my eyes away from Touga's direction.

He was quiet waiting for my answer. I knew this time there would be no beating around the bush. Touga may be a heck of a lot nicer and more tolerant of my temper than most youkai,, but he was still Inu no Taisho, the current Lord of the West. And he would not take kindly to lies. I sighed, mentally signing my death note, for I was sure Motsushi would kill me in a slow and painful way after learning what I had done.

"I was sent here by," I racked my brain for a good word to describe my relationship worth Motsushi. "My _sensei. _I don't know if this makes any sense to you, but I am from the year two thousand ten."

He blinked. He had obviously had not expected me to say that.

"But that date in time is more than—,"

"Eight hundred years in the future. I know," I finished. By now, Touga looked positively stunned. This was the taiyoukai who had fought countless other youkai, big and small and ruled the West with an iron fist. Yet here he was, practically paralyzed from a few words spoken by a twenty one year old **ningen**.

"I know it sounds unbelievable," I continued, "but it's the truth. You asked me to tell you and I did. Now if you choose not to consider it, fine. I would have a difficult time too if I were you."

"And you know my pup in this future?" he asked.

"Yeah," I shrugged and tried not to think about what Sesshoumaru would be like if he lived in my time. "We're not buddy buddy or anything and he tried to kill me a couple times, but we banded together to defeat our enemy," my mind took me back to the days when Sesshoumaru traveled with us. "But despite his distant demeanor, I know that he can be saved. After he comes across the little girl who will change him, she'll do anything for him and him for her. I think it's cute to see how he's softened by her very presence."

"And this girl is a ningen?" Touga stroked his chin as a glint appeared in his eyes.

"Yes," I said suspiciously as I eyed him. I couldn't tell if the gleam was good or bad.

"Tell me more about this future of yours," he asked out of the blue.

I pursed my lips and considered my options. _What harm could it do?_ I knew if I asked, (and I did) Touga would keep everything I told him a secret from everyone. With a mental shake of the head, I decided to get comfortable and started telling him about my time. As I told him of different things about both my future and the early Sengoku Jidai, I accidentally let it slip that he had another son.

"I remember the first time I ever met him," I said, leaning back on my hands and crossing my legs. "Sesshomaru sama was looking for something and when I got it instead, he tried to kill me and Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha?" he repeated. "Who is Inuyasha?"

I racked my brain for a way to describe the half-brothers relationship without giving away their _real_ connection. "He's someone close to Sesshoumaru sama, but neither of them like to bring it up."

"I see," Touga rubbed his chin and I gave a mental sigh of relief. _I barely managed to skirt that one._ "Inuyasha is a fairly nice name. It has a good sound to it. Maybe I'll name my next pup that."

I blinked at this. _Wait, if _I'm_ the one that gave Touga the idea to name Inuyasha, does this mean that I practically named my best friend?_

I was so lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice Touga had stood and walked over to my side. He held out a clawed hand for me to grab and I pulled myself off the ground, slightly confused.

"It is time. In which direction are you headed?"

"To the closest well in this forest," I replied wearily after spotting the sky getting lighter and he nodded, starting off in the direction of the trees I had burst out of not too long ago.

I knew we were headed back because the sun would be rising soon. I knew this and yet, I couldn't help the wave of dread that washed across me as the well's surrounding spiritual pressure tickled the edges of my own_. Time to face the music Kagome_. In truth, as nice as Motsushi was, I didn't really know him or what his temper could be like. He had insisted that I wouldn't be able to return to my time without whatever object he needed me to get, but another slight brush of the well's mystical powers as enough to calm my frazzled nerves. The knowledge that I would be able to return was comforting.

"You are sad," Touga said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," I stuffed my hands in my pockets and kicked a nearby rock. "I just don't want to face my _sensei_ knowing that I barely even tried. He'll be so disappointed in me."

He was quiet as I spoke, and he appeared to be turning my words around in his head.

"It may be your _sensei's_ goal for you to return with something, but did he necessarily require that something to be a physical object?"

I furrowed my brows as I tried to remember the rushed conversation Motsushi and I had had inside the well house. Every moment was blurry and I couldn't know for sure if he truly requested something physical. _But maybe if I tell him that, I'll be off the hook_, I mused and immediately the corners of my mouth turned down. I didn't like deceiving people, especially ones that trusted me.

I told Touga as much and his reaction was the opposite of mine. The corners of his mouth twitched upward in amusement.

"Not as many would be so principled," he told me as he pulled a branch out of the path and waved me through. When he did, the lull of the power from the well got stronger and my pace quickened.

"Well I try to see the best in people," I informed him. "It doesn't matter who you are, until a person proves me wrong, I believe there is good in each person and I think good people would want to hear the truth, no matter what."

There was a pause and I glanced over at Touga who seemed to be rolling my words around in his mind.

"An honorable way of thinking."

I smiled a little at the bit of praise he had thrown my way.

"Though I also believe a well placed fist might get one to see the right way."

I couldn't help the snort of laughter that escaped my lips as he said this. Though the line was completely Touga, it was also something Inuyasha might say (even if it was a bit too formal).

The rest of our short walk was spent in companionable silence, though I was still a tiny bit nervous about Motsushi. All of a sudden, a flash of brilliant purple appeared in my vision for a millisecond before disappearing once more. I looked over my shoulder briefly and scoped out the area. Nothing. Shaking my head at my wild imagination, I followed Touga until we reached the edge of the woods. The well sat in its spot, the same one that I had used hundreds of times. I thought of my journey to this time and repressed a wince. _Okay, maybe not entirely the same. What, with its freaky images and the actual water inside the well I have to go through._

"Is this the means you use to travel home?" Touga asked as he walked towards the well and peered inside.

I responded by pulling myself up to stand on the unusually sturdy ledge with the black bag over my shoulder.

"I will take that as a yes," he said, then his expression turned serious. "Tonight, you saved my life and I will never forget that. You have risked something great in doing so and I will not regret the choice you have made. I hope that you will not either."

I opened my mouth to tell him I wouldn't but he only held up a clawed hand.

"I realize, despite the fact I have not spent much time with you, that you will not ultimately regret your decision, but a very small part of you will. So I give this small token of my appreciation to you in hopes that you will not forget what has transpired here today."

He held out his hand and I automatically reached to take the object from him. I held it up to see a small woven bracelet with a small blue crescent moon hanging off it. The pieces that were woven to keep it together were silky to the touch and so silver they were almost white.

"Touga I can't—," I started to give his gift back to him—it was too pretty and expensive looking—but he narrowed his eyes and gave a low growl.

"You will not turn down what this Touga has offered you," he said lowly and I drew the hand clutching the bracelet to my chest.

I knew he wasn't truly angry with me, but it went against an inu's nature to turn down something so generously given as compensation for something equally valuable. Touga watched until I slid the object on my wrist easily and we both watched as the blue moon glinted as it caught the sun.

"Arigato," I closed my eyes and bowed my head, careful not to move my body too much.

"Do not worry," I heard him say and I glanced up. "I have a strong feeling fate will intertwine our paths again."

_If by fate he means "Motsushi", I wouldn't doubt it._

Just as I opened my mouth to comment, I saw the same flash of purple I had seen earlier. Only this time it came right at me. I barely had time to think before I felt something collide with my shoulders before my body fell backwards into the cold well water.


	7. Forward to Future Past

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for waiting so patiently for this chapter to come out. A lot of information is revealed so it's pretty important. If there are some errors forgive me now, as I rushed the last bit because I need to study for my final. ****I'd like to thank the folks who added me to their favs and alerts and as always my lovely reviewers: **

**sousie **(thank you so much!), **LordOfTheWest **(We'll see…), **Inuyasha's God sis**, and **EagleFeathersInMyHair **(I hope this answers your questions!).

**Also, check out Inuyasha's God sis story "Snowfall" about Sesshoumaru and Touga! It's amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. They are property of Rumiko Takahashi****.**

* * *

The trip back to the future was not as bad as the one going to the past. After I was shoved back into the well, the float downward was slow going and I wasn't sure how much longer I could last without air. Fortunately, instead of the screaming voices of thousands of those already deceased, I heard voices that were talking; murmuring actually. Each one was muffled and I couldn't figure out what they were saying, but it was still soothing. One in particular stuck out to me. A smooth baritone signified that the speaker was a man, but the way he was talking made me think that whatever it may have been was obviously very important.

The noise finally faded into nothing and I was relived when my butt gently kissed the bottom of the well. My back was next, and when I was finally lying in the dirt, I didn't moved, but chose instead to bring the wrist that had the bracelet Touga had given me close to my face for inspection. The soft silver strands did not stretch, but they had glided over my skin of my hand to rest at my wrist with ease. It was obviously made for someone with a slender wrist and I was secretly glad such a beautiful item had fit me. _Still_, I frowned slightly as I peered closer. _Why would the great Inu no Taisho have such a delicate—almost feminine—looking possession?_ Though the strands woven together to hold the blue crescent were silver like Touga's hair, his also had a hint of white to it. These were pure silver. _So it couldn't be Touga's hair_.

I heaved a sigh and struggled to sit up. I was thoroughly exhausted from my trip and all I wanted to do was collapse on my bed so I could sleep for a week. A glint caught my eye and I once again found myself looking at the bracelet. Though it seemed almost wrong to have someone as masculine as Touga to have it, I was satisfied to see how right it looked against my own skin.

I froze and a picture flashed through my mind.

"_**But what is it that I'm going back for?"**_

_**He turned to look at me. We had walked up to the edge of the well and I tore my gaze from the seemingly endless bottom to look at Motsushi. His eyes had turned pure silver, no hint of his pupils anywhere. It scared me.**_

"_**The one that is right. The one that is wrong**__**.**_**"**

I leapt up from the ground and couldn't stop my hands from clamping together over my open mouth.

"Shut up!" I gasped disbelievingly. "I—I found it without even _trying?_"

A smile spread across my face and I started leaping around the small space, my arms doing repeated air pumps and the rest of my body wriggling like a wet noodle.

"Oh but you did try," a familiar masculine voice commented wryly from up above and I stopped my victory dance to tilt my head up.

Motsushi.

"How so?" one of my eyebrows rose in what seemed to be amusement, but I was really just trying to cover up my embarrassment at having Motsushi witnessing something so horrific as my attempt at dancing.

"By using your feminine wiles of course," he said and I snorted.

"Yeah okay. Did you not just see me making a fool of myself?"

At his fake gasps and protests of "But you're so graceful!" I rolled my eyes and started to hoist myself up the old ladder that was in the well.

It took a bit longer than it should have, especially with the extra weight on my back with the black bag I had. When I got to the top, Motsushi held out a smooth, pale hand for me to grab and I gratefully took it. I pulled each leg over the lip of the well, albeit with great difficultly. Each one felt like lead.

"Alright Motsushi," I said tiredly, the events of what happened of the past few hour were starting to catch on and I was crashing. Leaning against his arm, he started to walk us outside the well house. "Why don't you tell me what this is all about?"

He led us over to the Goshinboku and assisted me down before settling himself at its roots.

"I will tell you all that I am able," Motsushi said before falling silent to gather his thoughts.

As he did I took this chance to look around. Nothing had changed in the few hours I had been gone. Not that I had expected anything to, but still. Even the position of the sun was the same before I left. If I guessed right, then no time had passed since I had fallen down the well.

"How long has it been since you defeated the _Kurai Kumo_ (1)?" Motsushi asked suddenly and I looked over to him.

"Five years," I told him, assuming he was talking about the evil hanyou Naraku me and my friends had fought for a year. "I was pulled into the well the day I turned fifteen and was dragged back from the past the day I turned sixteen."

The irony of the situation did not go unnoticed. I had been reluctantly plucked from the present by Mistress Centipede only to discover a different world than what I had previously known. I had four best friends, each one with their own opinions and personalities. There's the fierce taijia Sango, the lecherous hoshi Miroku, the kitsune Shippo, and the hanyou Inuyasha. Though it was originally just me and Inuyasha, our group grew until we became whole. After a while of unwillingly being in the Sengoku Jidai, I came to love it. Of course it was only a matter of time before fate yanked me back into the present, unable to see the people I had come to love so much.

"Well in the Sengoku Jidai, something is going wrong," Motsushi said grimly. "Although our Ultimate isn't sure what exactly the exact cause is, we need someone to go and exterminate the problem before it gets serious."

"What do you mean by serious?" I had dozens of questions to ask, but decided asking the most logical might get the most answers.

"We're afraid if this creature is kept alive, then the future, your present, would be wholly changed," he answered.

"But if you guys are Keepers and you have a lot of power, why did you choose me? Isn't this your job?" I was glad that I had been entrusted with such an important task, but I also felt cautious. It was like I was being used because none of the Keepers wanted to take on the task.

Motsushi hesitated, but replied nonetheless.

"We did not choose you," he said. "Time chose you."

_What?_

He must have seen the extremely confused look on my face because he chuckled darkly.

"Any other Keeper that has tried to go to the Sengoku Jidai was immediately…," he searched for the right word. "Rejected, I guess you could say."

"Rejected?" I repeated and furrowed my brow.

"Yes," Motsushi sighed and turned his face towards the setting sun. "Time must be an accepting mother when one wishes to be carried by her as if a babe. If Time refuses the act of carrying you, Fate has set you upon another stairwell to climb."

"So you're saying that Time and Fate selected me and no one else?"

A nod was all the answer I got, but even so I was taken aback by the truth. To be chosen exclusively by important worldly influences ever was indeed a great honor. I also felt a wave of satisfaction that no other person was able to travel to the Sengoku Jidai. It was mine alone.

"Well that's certainly interesting," I murmured, trying to stay cool and plucked at an invisible piece of lint on my tattered shirt.

"Indeed" Motsushi agreed seriously.

"So who will I be searching for?"

"The only thing the Ultimate and I are positive on is the fact that the enemy is youkai," he informed me. I could have figured out as much on my own, especially seeing as this enemy was going to finally rise in my time.

"How will I know who to kill and when to kill them? In case you hadn't noticed," I frowned, "there's a lot of youkai in the Sengoku Jidai than there is now."

He let out a small breath and, for the first time, looked uncertain. It worried me, that expression on Motsushi's face. "I have been informed and reassured that only you know the answer to that."

Though it wasn't the response I wanted (Motsushi was obviously skeptical), it was just as was expected. This Ultimate of Keepers seemed confident enough in my abilities in this mission, that he or she has left me with the sole duty of knowing when the time would be right to kill this mysterious youkai.

Motsushi carried on, oblivious to my lack of attention, as he informed me of things he would be sending along with me and I nodded halfheartedly. The weight of responsibility and duty piled up on me and was starting to weigh me down. As confusing as it may be, I was truly honored to be picked, but to go about such a heady task for the second time in my handful of years (go back in time and defeat an evil youkai) was enough to make my shoulders droop slightly. I was starting to feel old with the amount of stress that I'd had over the past few years. At least last time the burden of it was not so heavy, there were others to help soften the blow.

"Motsushi," I broke in suddenly, interrupting something he was saying about colors that don't go with sword sheaths. "Will I be traveling to defeat this great evil alone or will I have some sort of trusty sidekick?" I asked and Motsushi glanced away, apprehensive.

That look alone was enough to set my nerves back on edge.

"When am I going back?" I asked another question to break the silence that had fallen between us.

"Not until the morrow," he told me and stood up, thinking he had gotten out of answering the other question.

"What time am I going to specifically?" pale slender hands reached out for my own and pulled me back up.

"The year fourteen ninety-four," he said slowly and I drew away from him.

"Your sending me back to—,"

"Yes," he told me and grasped my arms before I could draw away completely, "but you must understand that nothing will be as you experienced it. You cannot be seen by yourself, lest you create a rip in the very fabric of time."

I wanted to laugh despite the seriousness of the situation. It was like being in one of those science fiction movies Souta liked to watch.

"So then who am I traveling with?"

No answer.

"Motsushi," I said warningly and he shifted nervously. It was almost comical.

Finally he answered. "Do you know why I sent you back to the further past to obtain that object?" he nodded his head in the direction of the gift Touga had given to me.

"I just assumed it was because you needed it for something," I replied slowly.

"It is indeed an object that requires use. Without it, the upcoming task will be most impossible," he said grimly.

"For me?"

"Yes," Motsushi drew in a deep breath before continuing. "The reason is so that you might convince your traveling companion of your innocence and gain their trust."

Though he hesitated slightly before saying 'trust' I understood what he meant by it. Then I made the mistake of jumping to conclusions.  
"So Touga will be my companion?" my face twisted at the thought of how the deceased Inu no Taisho was going to assist me.

"No, he will not. Please let me explain before you assume," he was almost pleading now and I was appalled at his behavior. He was always so cool and collected; it was strange seeing him like this. "Your destiny lies with this person. On your mission, you will have to work together, but you must change him in the process."

"Change…who?" I said slowly and watched frightfully as Motsushi closed his eyes slowly then took a deep breath to steel himself.

"The Lord of the West."

I blinked once. Twice. Three times. _Does he really mean—?_

"And before you ask, I am not allowed to say anymore on this subject matter," he said quickly.

I just stood there in a daze. I _was going to travel with_ Sesshoumaru. _I was going to _travelwith_ Sesshoumaru? _**I WAS GOING TO TRAVEL WITH SESSHOUMARU?**

"How can you say something like that and NOT expect me to ask," I exclaimed and Motsushi winced.

"I'm sorry, but as I said I can speak no more on the subject matter," he replied, trying to stay calm.

I let out a sigh and my entire body slumped.

"Fine," I grumbled. "But nobody said I have to like it."

Slowly, I turned around and made my way to the screen leading to our house. I was exhausted, I had killed a enormous demon, healed another, then stayed up hours on end talking to him, got pushed down the well by a mysterious purple thing, and eventually return home, thinking I'm done, only to find out my mission involves traveling with Lord Sesshoumaru aka the youkai who almost killed me the first time we met. _I just can't get a break._

"Kagome," a voice spoke softly from behind and I glanced over my shoulder. Motsushi looked sympathetic. "I am very sorry, but this is what must be done."

I faced back to the front as I shook my head in more exhausted submission than anything else.

"What time will you be coming?" I asked quietly.

"At the hour of eight." There was a silence then, "don't be late."

I gave a stiff nod and walked inside the house. After sliding of my muddy shoes and ambling through the house to the stairs, I noticed just how empty the place seemed. It couldn't have been more than ten minutes since my departure, arrival, and conversation, but it was as if I had been gone an hour. I trudged up the stairs, passing the living room where Souta was lying on the couch playing a video game and my mom was reading one of her romance novels. No one noticed me, for which I was grateful; it would be an awkward moment explaining my torn clothes. I stopped on the stairs at the landing, my eyebrows furrowed. But would still have to tell, right? Mom would wonder where I was all the time if I just up and disappeared for weeks on end without a call. I heaved a great sigh and continued on left to my bedroom. All that could wait for the morning.

I pushed open the door to my room and breathed in the light smell of vanilla. As I closed the door, it once again hit me how much my room had changed over the past couple years. Gone were the pink walls and bedspread and stuffed toys. Gone were the posters of hot teen idols and books on romance. The walls were now a regular cream color, and my bookshelf was still full, but it now held more practical books. All my stuffed toys were packed up, with the exception of a small white dog I had found in a gift shop. It was the room of a college student. An adult who was ready to take responsibility and deal with anything that was thrown their way.

_Except a homicidal youkai,_ I thought and flopped down on the bed. A small voice in the back of my mind immediately chastised me.

**Didn't you just tell this "homicidal youkai's" father that he could and was saved? That he didn't kill aimlessly and had a heart buried under the layers of pristine white cloth? **

_I guess_, I rolled over on my stomach and buried my face into the pillow. _Great, now I feel like a hypocrite._

And I did. Besides, I knew firsthand that Sesshoumaru wasn't the icicle demon he was acclaimed to be. Curling up into a loose ball and turning my face to the window, I let the flood of memories roll over me. The last day of my time in the Sengoku Jidai was a hard one to remember and a hard one to forget. Some times, things moved slowly, like each moment was captured in a photograph. Other times, I could hardly think of what happened between one moment and the next.

I recall the day I woke up had been tense, quiet. It was the calm before the storm and we all knew it. When Naraku appeared, we were ready and we charged into the gruesome fight knowing very well we might not walk away. All of us fell at least once, but we kept on. But when one of us fell too many times, it was the one we least expected. One minute he was standing and the next he was on the ground, immobile. Soon after, the next one fell; the one closest to my heart. I desperately tried to go to his side, but I was quickly distracted by another youkai that appeared. When she fell protecting him, I wanted to howl in frustration; it almost seemed like we wouldn't win this one. But even so, the four us persisted until the other two fell together, protecting each other.

Then it was just me and…him.

Even though it all worked out in the end, even though we combined our youka to create an immovable force that utterly destroyed our enemy, our victory wasn't the same without them. After it was done he left me alone with the fallen and the Shikon no Tama. I barely had time to make my wish on the jewel before he reappeared to repair the greatest damage. But I never got to see it. With my wish came the unnecessary presence of life in the wrong place and I was sucked back into the future. But as I faded away, I got a glimpse of him performing the act that set my heart at ease. It didn't matter why; just that he did was enough for me to imagine they were safe after I left.

After almost a month of being closed off from the era I had come to think I had a future in, I finally chinned up and threw myself into my school work and training. I'd had to attend cram school, but I was accepted into Temple University despite all the mediocre marks I got as a first year. It was during my second year of college that I stumbled across a den of youkai and overheard them plotting to overtake Minato, then the other wards of Tokyo. The fight was epic, and my trusty bow _Jinsoku _(2) and I managed to take down all of them, though I still earned my fair share of bruises. With that one fight, I managed to create a name for myself amongst the youkai race. Doing so was easy and they knew I would fry anyone who expressed malicious intent towards humans.

But even with all of this going on, it never felt right. I was always too aware of the gap and felt that I was destined for more than a boorish life as a woman in the twenty-first century. Being here felt like I was constantly wearing wet jeans: too awkward for words. And now here was Motsushi, shoving my past back in my hands and telling me to prepare for the ultimate unknown.

"Okay Kagome," I said to myself and sat up quickly, stuffed dog in hand. I clenched it tight as I set my mouth in a serious line, "No matter what happens from this point on, remember that you can do anything you set your mind to. Nothing will stand in my way of achieving this goal set before me. Not even Sesshoumaru's distant act. We will defeat this enemy together!"

As I expected, there was no response to my loud pep talk, but I thought I imagined the glint in the stuffed doggy's eyes as I stared.

I smiled.

* * *

The bag had to be magic.

It was the only way I could put all of that stuff in there and still have it look and feel the same size as when Motsushi gave it to me.

I gazed into the backpack in wonder. I had stuffed bras, panties, soaps, tampons, extra clothes, socks, and a few books (in case I got bored) into the tiny thing and it didn't stretch an inch.

"I wish I had this back in my high school years," I grumbled and swung the bag over my right shoulder.

Quietly, I eased down the stairs where I snuck into the kitchen to grab some more stuff. I snagged some ramen from the cupboards along with some other treats, a pot, and some water. After cramming those in the pack too, I grabbed an _onigiri _(3), left a letter for my mom I had written the night before explaining the situation, and slipped outside.

Though it was a bit before eight, Motsushi was already there waiting for me. He gave me a small smile, not sure if I was still upset with him, and I smiled back.

"I am glad you have chosen to be punctual," was his greeting and I sniffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I crossed my arms. "I'm never late; everyone else just decides to get there earlier than me."

Motsushi chuckled and the bit of tension that was between us eased.

"Are you ready for this?"

I took in a shaky breath. "Not really, but this is what I have to do."

He looked at me for a moment before nodding to himself.

"Then you are ready."

I gave a stiff jerk of my head and started for the well house when a hand pulled on my arm to stop me.

"Before you go, there are some other things you need," he told me and held out a small package to me.

"What is it?" I asked and pulled at the strings tying the whole thing together.

"It is something that will help distinguish you from…yourself should the time arise," he said.

Inside the package was a white kendo top and black _karusan bakama's_ (4). A pair of _tabi butsu _(5) sat underneath.

"What's this for?" I lifted the kendo top out and inspected it. On the back in the middle was the same symbol as the one on my backpack. The sign of the Keepers.

"So you stick out less," he said. "It will also be easier to locate you in case you are in need of assistance because our sign acts as a tracer, of sorts."

"Who would have thought you guys were tech-savvy?" I muttered, but Motsushi carried on as if I hadn't spoken.

"You'll also be needing these," he handed me Jinsoku, a quiver full of arrows, and…_a wakizashi_ (6)?

"Why are you giving me a _wakizashi_?" I tried to hand it back, but he refused to take it.

"You will need it," was all he said and I resisted the urge to groan in frustration.

"That's what you said, yes, but there's just a slight problem:_ I don't know how to use a sword!_" I hissed.

"Can you please trust me when I say that it will help you in more ways than one," he responded quietly and I caved.

"Fine," I mumbled and slid the sheath through my belt loop.

Motsushi helped me put everything in my bag and walked me to the well house. This time, knowing what was coming, I kind of felt excited. I know I wouldn't be able to see my friends properly but to just be going back was enough for now.

"Hey," I stopped Motsushi before the well. "Will I be able to come and go like I did before?"

"I do not see why you can't," he furrowed his brow. "But just make sure you have someone take you to it and escort you when you return."

The comment spurned a question and I turned to face him fully.

"Motsushi," I said slowly. "What was the purple thing I saw yesterday? I know you know what it is so you might as well spill."

I heard him mumble something that sounded like "_Nagaiki… women… interfere… Murasaki…"_

Finally he answered properly.

"That 'purple thing' as you called it, is a woman named Murasaki. She is one of the Ultimate's trusted advisors and one of the oldest Keepers. Murasaki has been assigned to your case to make sure you do not fall onto the wrong path."

I nodded, uncertain about this Murasaki lady, but secretly relieved that I would have someone watching me incase Sesshoumaru decided to dice me into julienne bits.

"Well," I cleared my throat and climbed up on the lip of the well. "I guess this is it. Wish me luck."

"You don't need luck," Motsushi murmured and squeezed my sweaty hand. "Just be yourself; you'll be fine."

_If only it was that easy._

With one last nervous smile and a small wave to my friend, I jumped straight down into the well.

* * *

**1. **_**Kurai Kumo- Dark Spider aka Naraku**_

**2. **_**Jinsoku- swift (or Kagome's bow. I figured she would name it.)**_

**3. **_**onigiri- rice ball**_

**4. **_**Karusan bakama's- hakama pants that are like Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's but less poofy around the ankles.**_

**5. **_**Tabi butsu- samurai boots that separate the big toe from other toes.**_

**6. **_**wakizashi- usually carried with a katana, and is shorter than it, to make a daisho (pair)**_


	8. Forward to Repeated Past

**A/N: Hey guys! Welcome to the sixth installment of Forward to Time Past. Because school restarts on Monday for me, I won't be updating as often as I'd like. BUT, because I won't have as much time to type I'll have more time to write it instead. So, no forecast for the next chapter; just cross your fingers and hope it'll be out within the next two weeks. Air five's to those who added me to their favs and alerts, but also to my lurvery reviewers:**

_**blueeyedgirl07 **_and _**EagleFeathersInMyHair**_

**ALSO, IMPORTANT! MUST READ! **_The following content is very familiar to those of you who will correctly remember, unlike me. I started writing this with ep. 35 of InuYasha in mind thinking it was an earlier one and after finding out I was wrong, instead of changing it, melded it to suite this chapter_**. BEAR WITH ME PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. They are property of Rumiko Takahashi****.**

* * *

Motsushi stared down into the well where Kagome had just jumped in. As much as he didn't want to admit it aloud, he was nervous for her and what the outcome of this would be. Nagaiki had reassured him time and time again that, if everything played out correctly, the future would come to pass…

"_Besides, we know how it works out," Nagaiki leaned forward on her __tatami__ mat. "Heck, how do you think we'll be handling the situation while she's gone?"_

"_I know, but," Motsushi growled into his tea cup at the thought of his new 'team' that would be assisting him in dodging problems in the future while Kagome was in the past. "The way it happened was vastly different and look what occurred in the meantime. Plus there's the fact that they might lose everything they have now. Thing's might not go as planned."_

_Nagaiki's eyes softened at the note of concern in her lover's voice for his friends._

"_I've spoken with them multiple times," she said, sipping her tea, "and they've both determined the outcome will be the same; they're willing to take the risk. What changes will be the times and how she ultimately effects his decisions. Since she already knows the turnout, she will most likely push him in the right direction. Like I said," Nagaiki smiled, big, "it all works out. We pull them back while she's gone and when she comes back they leave."_

"_I truly hope you are correct."_

_They drank the rest of their tea in silence._

* * *

I hoisted myself up out of the well with a grunt and threw my bags over the edge. The flashing blue lights was something I had been relieved to see on my way back, but the soft voices that had accompanied me on my last trip whispered too. It was a nice combination.

Sitting on the ledge, I looked around the clearing of the forest I had known like the back of my hand a few years ago. The Forest of Inuyasha. I sighed wistfully and slid down to the grass as the name popped into my mind. There was a village nearby, I knew, and Kaede's (a priestess whom I'd befriended on my first time around; she had been the first to figure out I was the reincarnation of her sister and Inuyasha's former love, Kikyo) hut would be there. I wondered briefly if I could stop by and explain the situation to her, but banished the thought as quickly as it surfaced. _Bad idea. The less people involved the better._

Instead, I stepped behind a tree, gave the area a brush with my _reiki _(1), and deemed it safe enough for me to slide off my jeans and t-shirt without worrying about prying eyes. As my future clothing came off, the _haori_ and _hakamas_ went on. They weren't particularly foreign to me; I was a practicing miko and lived on a shrine for my entire life, so the white _haori_ was something I was used to. The black insignia over the heart and the black _hakamas_, however, were not. Black symbolizing experience, white meaning innocence, I felt the combination was right for me, especially after my time here. Another plus was no one would mistake me for Kikyo or my younger self.

I slid on the tabi socks and boots, gathered my stuff, and was about to set off in a direction only the _kami_ knew, when the hairs on the back of my neck rose. My body tensed automatically and I looked around, unsure as to what threat nearby could have made me react in such a way. I soon got my answer. A loud, piercing howl vibrated through the sky, making me startle and clamp my hands down over my ears. Eventually it stopped, but I could still hear the faint ringing in my ears. Shouldering my pack, I figured that the _kami_ must be sending me a signal of some sort (because honestly, how convenient was that?) and started to jog to where I'd heard the noise. It was by no means close, but I knew it wouldn't be. I had a weird feeling about this and I've learned good and well by now that trusting my instincts is always a plus.

"In any event," I mutter to myself as I push a prickly branch out of my way, "this feels like déjà vu. I'm not here for two seconds and already I'm shooting off to save someone."

I ran for a while, grateful that I had continued running each morning after I left the Sengoku Jidai for exercise. Just as my breathing began to get labored, my sweeping _reiki_ brushed against someone's _youka _(2). It was only momentarily, but in that instant there was so much pain I gasped and tripped. Over air, no less.

"Nice going Kagome," I scold myself and wipe my face free of dirt.

I pushed myself to my knees and looked around the forest. Hesitantly, I reached out my aura to find the _youka_ I had just brushed against. I found it, though it was barely there. It seemed to be the youkai had drawn his or her aura close to them to avoid detection, but there were too many cracks to be completely sealed.

Curious and concerned, I rose to my feet only to see a glimmer of white through the trees. I snaked out my _reiki_ one last time and my suspicions were confirmed. The _youka_ was coming from that direction. After brushing off the rest of the dirt and leaves, I cautiously made my way to where I had seen the flash of white. The closer I got the more pain leaking from the youkai washed over me. My shackles rose instantly, but I pushed them back down, teeth clenched and fists tight. I would help whoever this person was as best I could, but I don't think frying them to a crisp would help much. Eventually, I got right to the edge of a very tiny clearing. Pushing aside the branch on my right, I stalked right in ready to help.

I froze. _Why hadn't I recognized that strong youka? It was extremely careless of me and I just know he would scoff at my foolishness. _

The flash of white I had seen was the leg of white _sashinuki_ _hakamas _(3). To match was a white _haori_ with a honeycomb pattern died in red, but more than I remembered. The yellow and blue obi sash, I noticed, had become slack, as had the rest of his spiky armor. Pristine silver hair glistened in the sun and a perfectly sculpted face was relaxed, making the red on his closed eyelids, violet stripes on his cheeks, and blue crescent moon on his forehead more pronounced. The only problem was, as his pure silver hair shifted in the wind, I noticed a particular strand was darker than it should have been. Then the wind direction changed and I picked up strong scent as it blew my way. The smell of rust and salt permeated my senses and I gasped. Blood.

I rushed over to his side and sunk down to my knees, searching for the source of the smell. As my eyes scanned close up, I realized that his normally pale skin had a grey pallor to it and, though from afar he appeared to be resting, there was a slight crease between his brows that was the only tell-tale sign of his pain. Then I saw it. The honeycomb pattern that had been stained red, was actually more blood than coloring. I reached for his left sleeve, but frowned when my hand could not find his arm. Then I realized what had most likely just happened and tears filled my eyes.

"Oh Sesshoumaru sama," I whispered and clutched at the bloody fabric.

I cried because I knew what had just occurred and why he had been howling. Near the grave of their father, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru battled for one of their father, Touga's, swords, Tetsusaiga. When neither of them had been able to retrieve it, I clumsily pulled it out on accident instead. That was the first time Sesshoumaru ever tried to kill me. Fortunately, I was unharmed and I was able to pass the weapon on to Inuyasha, with whom I had been traveling with for about a week. When Sesshoumaru transformed into his youkai form, he fought until his arm was cut clean off with the transformed fang. He disappeared soon after, to recoup I figured, and didn't much think about it afterwards.

But now, seeing him lying before me so vulnerable, the repercussions of what had just happened just minuets ago hit me full force. I was mournful because I knew, however indirectly, I had caused his pain. But I also cried tears of relief for the youkai he would become. One who would become strong despite his disability; I admired his strength in that aspect. If you think about it, this is where it all started for him. His change, I mean.

I reached into my backpack, wiping tears off my cheeks, and pulled out a first aid kit. Very slowly and carefully I lifted the sleeve of Sesshoumaru's _haori_ until I got to where the rest of his arm was. It was a clean cut, bone severed through and all. Because youkai had super healing abilities, a minor wound is close to nothing, but an appendage is a different story. Something like that could even take centuries to heal. I knew he would be walking around like this for quite some time. Skin was already trying to knit itself over the wound, I saw, and reached out to rub away the excess blood.

The severed arm shot out at me, as if to grab my throat and I froze. Though there was no hand connected to touch me, I still felt as if I was in a chokehold. Red lids opened slowly to reveal even redder eyes with pupils dilated to the extreme that immediately locked on me. I held back a shudder. _I have to be especially careful. The demon is in control right now. _Very slowly, heart beating erratically, I bowed low and properly the way I had done years ago with the same youkai, but under less threatening circumstances. I reached my right hand up and rushed my hair off to the side, baring my neck to him. Then, I held still.

It felt like centuries, kneeling down in the dirt and trying not to expel anxious waves, so I gave a small "Eep!" when a hand clamped around my wrist. I kept my head lowered, unsure as to how I should react. This certainly wasn't how it had gone down last time. When sharp claws scratched at my wrist then came together as if trying to pick something up, I realized what was going on. _The bracelet! I never thought about it! It probably has Touga's scent all over, not to mention his own. Of _course_ he'd be curious as to how _I_ have something that holds _his_ scent._ And sure enough, next thing I knew I felt a nose against my wrist and felt the deep breaths Sesshoumaru was taking and expelling as he sniffed me in a dog-like manner.

After a minute or so, my arm was dropped and I pulled it back to my side just in time to feel Sesshoumaru's nose pressed against my hair. My eyes widened in shock, but I quickly shook it off_. Okay, so it was a bit unnerving having him of all people scenting me out (and so close too), but if you really think about, wasn't his father doing the same thing not twenty-four hours ago? Actually, I prefer someone smelling my hair than my neck, but, what can you do?_

At last, the daiyoukai drew away from me and I peeked up at him from under my lashes. He had leaned back against the tree, just as if he'd never moved. Only this time I knew he was slightly awake. It was obvious he recognized me, even though at this point we'd technically only met for a few hours, but if he found something faulty he could have lobbed my head off then and there, missing limb or no. Because he did nothing more than sniff at me, I assumed it was safe to resume my cleaning. Making sure my motions were slow and deliberate, I eased the inch closer to his sleeve and rolled it back up again. Then, I picked up a gauze pad and used water to wipe away the surrounding blood. (I had learned with Inuyasha that youkai and alcoholic products do not mix) I carefully dressed his wound and tied it off. When I was done, I unrolled the sleeve and repacked all my stuff to keep busy, but inevitably found my eyes back on Sesshoumaru's lax face. Only on a rare occasion had I seen his face so unguarded; it made him look even more handsome. A wry smile flicked across my face and I shifted my wandering gaze back to his closed eyes.

I started and fell for the second time that day, eliciting a sharp protest from me as my blue eyes met gold ones_. I wasn't been expecting for him to settle his beast so soon, but then again why wouldn't he? His beast is aware of me so it's only natural that he would be too. I should have hidden my aura from him, but doubt it would have mattered. Why is he still staring at me? Is he going to cut my head off? Urg! Why didn't I think this through?_

"I do not require assistance from a ningen. Leave me." His voice cut through my panicked thoughts like a sharp blade.

"But you—," I stuttered, but he interrupted me.

"Do not make this Sesshoumaru repeat himself," he said coldly and I scrambled to my feet. I knew it wasn't a good idea, but sometimes the filter on my mouth decides to open up.

"Hold up just one second! You were the one with their arm sliced off not me!" I jabbed my finger in the direction of the stub. "I wrapped it up for you and everything, you could at least say thank you!"

As I waved my arms about, I could feel rather than see his icy gaze on me. It wasn't until the wind blew from behind me for a moment did he stop me. I saw his eyes _really_ focus in on me and I gulped.

"You are the _onna_ who travels with my hanyou of a brother."

It was more of a statement than a question, but I nodded slowly anyways. I noticed a glint in his eyes, his right hand twitching and barely had time to throw up a _seishin shirudo_(4)before strings of green poison struck against it. It wasn't necessary, but I had my hands raised in order to keep my concentration. _And it looks like I'll be in need it if I'm going to get anywhere with Sesshoumaru._

"Please Sesshoumaru sama!" I shouted and grit my teeth as his acid whip struck my barrier again and again in an almost lazy manner, like a cat pawing at yarn. "I do not mean you any harm! I don't travel with Inuyasha anymore!"

No response besides another flick of his wrist.

I ground my teeth together even harder and concentrated on the shield. What most people don't understand is that, even though it is a force of means to protect you, every attempt to take on a protection shield such as the one I have up sends tiny shocks throughout your body depending on the location of the hit. So, for every time Sesshoumaru (the meanie; he doesn't even have to move off the ground!) lashed out and struck at me, a small wave of electricity moved through my hands.

He seemed to neither know or care what his poison whip was doing in the meantime, just as long as the result was my demise. Highly unusual for a skilled fighter such as he, but I could still tell he didn't feel up to par. Finally, in order to save my numb hands and his health, I pulled out my Last Resort card.

"Your father would be most disappointed in you if you kill his friend," I said quickly.

I correctly anticipated what his next action would be and dropped my _shirudo_ (4) after his whip gave an extra burst of poison and he shot up from his place on the ground. My back slammed against the tree hard enough to bruise and I bit the inside of my cheek to keep in a cry of pain. Sharp talons that had been scraping against my wrist just minutes ago were now digging themselves into my neck. I took shallow breaths and didn't bother trying to swallow since I knew I couldn't with the amount of pressure on my neck. Sesshoumaru's eyes sparked with malicious intent and he knew I knew that I could be dead with a twitch of his fingers.

"Be careful with the lies that come from your lips ningen," he growled lowly and pressed harder. At this angle, I couldn't help noticing his sharp canines "This Sesshoumaru's father would never call you 'friend'."

I couldn't help but feel miffed at this comment, but chose to let it slide. For now, at least.

"It's true," I spoke as best I could without crushing my larynx. "I met him a long time ago and he gave me a present after I saved his life. I'm not lying. You would know if I was."  
Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed in suspicion and reluctance. His nose gave the slightest of twitches and I knew he was scenting me out for lies in my statement. Figuring I already had my foot in the grave I might as well jump in with the rest_. Besides, what's the worst he can do?_

**Uh, slice your wrist off to take it from you?** The voice in the back of my mind said.

_Shut up._

"The proof is on my right wrist." I continued.

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes—which were streaked through with red, proof that his beast was increasing his currently low stamina—immediately coursed from my wrist to my face and back again. The silver woven strands of Sesshoumaru's hair, along with the blue moon glinted in the sun, creating an array of different colors. As captivating as the sight was I forced my eyes to remain on the daiyoukai's taunt face. Sesshoumaru's face allowed no expression, but his eyes were another matter. I was used to the glacier or uninterested look they normally were, but for a split second they flickered with shock, confusion, and…was that remorse?

_Nah_.

"You will tell me how me how you came to possess that trinket," Sesshoumaru demanded, gaze still trained on Touga's gift.

"Easier said than done," I rasped and his eyes snapped up to narrow at me.

"You will."

I sighed (well, as best as one who gets only a forth of air supply can) and raised my arm to tap a nail on the hand that suffocated me. Reluctantly, he eased his grip enough for me to breath comfortably, although how anyone would be comfortable in a position like this, I don't know.

"How I got this bracelet is part of the reason why I'm here now," I winced at the scratchiness of my voice but plowed on. "I can travel through time and yesterday I was pulled back eight hundred years from my time to your father's Touga sama." I threw on the honorific because I didn't think he'd be too happy if I didn't show 'proper respect'. "I saved his life from a youkai that had almost killed him and healed his wounds. He was surprised that I would come to his defense so quickly, especially because of his race and what I am. After we got to know each other better, Touga sama sent me back to my time with a gift," I held up my arm so the object in question was on eyelevel, "this bracelet."

At first, I thought he wouldn't believe me. I thought he would cut me down where I stood because of the things I said about the Inu no Taisho. I thought he would do anything other than what he did. Which was to tighten his hand briefly, as if in warning, and then let me go. My feet met the ground and, to be honest, I hadn't even been aware that he had been holding me so high off the ground. Instead, Sesshoumaru and I looked at each other until I bowed my head in respect. I was confused as to why he had spared me, but perhaps after I told him my purpose here then he would.

"You claim to have been eight hundred years in the past yesterday," he said at last. "That is impossible. You were with the hanyou yesterday."

"If by hanyou you mean Inuyasha, then yes, I was there," I started, but when I saw his hand twitch again I hurried to explain. "But that wasn't _me._ I could travel through time years ago too and that me, the one with Inuyasha, was me six years ago."

There was another silence and I kept my head down, unsure how to proceed. It wasn't until I heard the faintest ruffles of silk did I peek up. Sesshoumaru was back against the tree, this time lying more comfortably on his mokomoko. My hand itched to pat the smoothness of its fur as I had been aloud to do every so often a long time ago, but forced myself to focus.

"Sit."

In that one word, I relaxed slightly. If he was giving me permission to sit down, then part two of my mission is almost complete. I have managed to capture his interest, at least. Although I have to say, if he wasn't so worn out from his injury this might not go as well. I thanked the _kami_ and Motsushi for sending me back to this day specifically and quickly kneeled a distance away from Sesshoumaru, head still down. Then, I told him. Okay, maybe not everything, but what I was able. I told him how I was pulled down the well and met Inuyasha six years ago, my point of view of the two brother's first encounter, tried to skim through my time here without giving away the ultimate reason for it (and left out any encounters with him), and topped it off with a more detailed summary of the past couple days and the Keeper that had suddenly shown up in my life. By the time I finished the sun was set, having spent hours recounting my time in the Sengoku Jidai.

To say he was an excellent listener would be an understatement. I'd always known that Sesshoumaru was really listening to the world around him while appearing remote and disinterested. Unlike Inuyasha, he actually listened to each word I said, as if committing it to memory, despite his dislike for me. Though I was still nervous as to whether or not he would assist me, the reasons as to why and how I was here were clear. _Now the only thing left is convincing him to join me. But how? _

"Alright, you've made your mission clear," Sesshoumaru said and I longed to look up and see what kind of facials he was making. "But why should I help a mere ningen?"

I took a shaky breath and started to list off reasons.

"I can help you. Since I've already been through the past I can guide—," I stumbled over the word and changed it, lest he be offended that I thought he needed guiding. "I mean, advise you in which path will benefit you the most. And also," I hesitated as another idea came to mind and closed my eyes, heart feeling heavy. "If you don't you'll die."

"I am not afraid of death."

My head finally snapped up and I ignored the cracks that sent shocks of pain through my neck.

"I wasn't asking you to be. If we don't bring this youkai down now, all the races will become extinct. Sure, he's trying to take over the human race, but it's also the youkai race. This guy wants to be king and won't let anyone stand in his way. And because of this, that means you die. There can't be a new king if the current one's alive, can there?" I laughed bitterly as images of last nights dream flickered in my mind. "The great Lord of the West, lost everything and defeated by a mere hanyou."

My last words echoed and I knew they would be the one's to affect him the most. Sesshoumaru was nothing if not pride so losing what was rightfully his and being taken down by someone of lower station than himself would be a tremendous blow, dead or not. It wasn't the ultimate source that would hold him to me, but I'm hoping by the time he asks for another reason, he'll be too attached. It was far fetched, but not impossible, especially if I can rely on past accounts.

Because I was lost in my thoughts, I didn't realize I was staring at him until I heard a low growl. I stiffened and bowed low, this time with my forehead on the ground.

"Gomen nasai Sesshoumaru sama," I whispered and waited until the growling stopped to peek up. "I meant no offence."

The silence that followed seemed to stretch on forever until I heard the word that would, unbeknownst to me, seal my future.

"Hn."

His eyes were closed, just as they had been this morning. A smile crept across my face and I stood slowly.

_Part two of my mission: Complete._

* * *

**1**_**. Reiki – a miko's/priestess's spiritual aura, energy, etc.**_

**2**_**. Youka – the youkai's version of reiki**_

**3**_**. Sashinuki hakamas - hakama pants that are like Kagome's, but more poofy around the ankles.**_

**4**_**. Seishin shirudo – Japanese for the words spirit shield; it's basically a barrier of spiritual pressure**_


	9. Green Annoyances

**Title****:** Green Annoyances  
**Author****:** Mai_Sensei  
**Prompt****: **Early  
**Word count****: **200  
**Rating****:** T  
**Genre: **Humor  
**Notes****:** This is the first one-shot of part of my story _Forward to Time Past_ which can be found on Dokuga and FanFiction.  
**Summary****:** Kagome gets a rude awakening her first official day with Sesshoumaru.

* * *

I awoke to a sharp poking in my side. Lifting a hand to brush the offending object away, I encountered the edge of a stick. It kept prodding me until I grit my teeth and opened my eyes. Immediately I recoiled. A small green imp stood over me, a look of disgust clouding warty features.

"Why are you lying so close to Sesshoumaru sama? You should be killed for your stupidity, ignorant human!" the high pitched voice was near enough to make me scowl.

"Be quiet," I snapped, climbing to my feet.

"Now wait just a second!" Jaken scrambled after me. "I cannot allow you to get any closer to Sesshoumaru sama!"

"He's the one letting me travel with him," I glared, scowl deepening as a migraine started, wishing something would shut him up.

"You dare accuse the great Sesshoumaru sama of associating with humans!" Jaken screeched. "He will—"

A rock flew through the air and struck Jaken square on the temple, knocking him out. I turned to the nearby daiyoukai and smiled wryly.

"Are you always violent when it comes to him?"

Sesshoumaru eyed Jaken's limp form in satisfaction.

"Hn. It is too early for hyperactive nonsense."

* * *

**IMPORTANT A/N: I will now be doing one shots and drabbles for the Dokuga Live Journal contests as I barely have time to breathe right now, let alone write full chapters. Once I get more time, I'll type up a big one for you guys. Also, I'm also happy to say that "Green Annoyances" tied for fourth place (and it was my first submission!).**

**R&R!**


	10. Determined Daiyoukai's

**Title****:** Determined Daiyoukai's  
**Author****:** Mai_Sensei  
**Prompt****: **Palm  
**Word count****: **400  
**Rating****:** T  
**Genre: **Adventure, Humor  
**Notes****:** This is the next one-shot of part of my story _Forward to Time Past_ which can be found on Dokuga and FanFiction.  
**Summary****:** Sesshoumaru is too stubborn to let his injury heal…

I rested my cheek in my palm and yawned. We had only been traveling for a few hours and when I suggested we stop to take a break I was placed on Ah Un's back. The gesture would have been nice, but it had to do more with Sesshoumaru's vow to accompany me on my mission than actual concern. In truth, he could care less whether or not I stopped because he would continue without me if he could.  
_**He's determined, I'll give him that,**_I thought**. **_**But for being one of the smartest youkai I know he can be stupid**_**. **_**He might be a daiyoukai but we won't get much farther if Sesshoumaru carries on like this; he needs time to heal**_. Though he'll deny it, the faint splotches of red staining his left sleeve only confirmed my earlier thoughts...

**EARLIER**:

After Jaken finally settled down, I ate my breakfast then attended to Sesshoumaru. Or I tried to. His face remained impassive as I knelt near him.

"How are you feeling? Should I check your wound?" I reached for his arm, but his voice stopped me.  
"That is unnecessary," he said and my outstretched hands dropped.  
"Sesshoumaru sama has been injured?" Jaken screeched.

"Hn. Though the half breed did indeed manage to create an inconvenient problem it is trivial."

I frowned remembering how bad the wound had been yesterday.  
"But my lord-" Jaken began.  
"Do not question me," Sesshoumaru cut in coolly. "Tetsusaiga is of greater importance. It _will_ be retrieved."

With a sense of finality, he stood fluidly, adding in his usual disinterested tone, "Jaken, summon Ah Un."  
"Wait a minute," I climbed to my feet. "You're going after Inuyasha when you just got your arm cut off? You should at least allow the wound to close up."  
"Waiting further will be a waste of time."  
I blinked at Sesshoumaru's back in surprise as he started off in a seemingly random direction and Jaken scrambled after shouting," Lord Sesshoumaru, wait!" I stood mobile for a few moments, hoping there was some way to change his mind, but in the end I knew any attempts would be futile.

With a sigh, I threw my backpack over my shoulder and jogged to catch up to the others. In truth, there was nothing I could do but sit back, watch, and push them in the right direction when the time came.


	11. Forward to an Uncertain Future

**Title****:** Forward to an Uncertain Future  
**Author****:** Mai_Sensei  
**Prompt****: **Wall  
**Word count****: **300  
**Rating****:** T  
**Genre: **Humor  
**Notes****:** This is the next one-shot of part of my story _Forward to Time Past_. You can read the beginning on Dokuga and FanFiction.  
**Summary****:** While the Keeper worries about his friends' future, Kagome worries about police badges…

Motsushi leaned against the cream colored wall next to a elegant fireplace, lost in thought as he waited for his companions. Though this was a day he had been anticipating for some time he still wasn't sure how to approach the situation. He was especially uncertain how the two people who matter the most would take it. After suffering for so long they had found each other, the thing they needed most. Now they were willing to give that up that relationship for an uncertain past and future.  
_You must trust me_, Nagaiki's voice pleaded in his mind and he let out a reluctant sigh. Suddenly the tail end of a conversation drifted into the room Motsushi was in as the people he was waiting for descended the stairs; one voice light and cheerful the other smooth and deep.  
"...like one of those TV shows! Do you think I'll get a real version of the plastic things American kids find in their cereal?" the woman asked excitedly.  
"If you are referring to a police badge then no," the man replied. "This is not a public organization."  
A soft sigh of disappointment resonated down the hall and into the parlor as they neared.  
"Shoot, now I'll never get one."  
"You have survived this long without it. You will live."  
Motsushi chuckled to himself and turned around as they came into the room. The woman looked just as she had years ago. Granted she looked older but If her conversation was any indication then she hadn't changed. As for the man he looked the same as well with his youthful aristocratic features and disinterested expression.  
"Kagome, Sesshoumaru. It's good to see you both," Motsushi greeted with a warm smile. "Nagaiki I hope has filled you in on our situation. Have you prepared yourselves well?"  
Kagome nodded eagerly and Sesshoumaru merely let out his trademark 'Hn'.  
"Good," Motsushi nodded and took a hesitant step toward them, suddenly somber. "But before we leave, I thought you might both want to know. Kagome departed yesterday."  
Sesshoumaru stiffened at his words and a worried expression crossed Kagome's face. There was a long pause before either of them spoke.  
"If I went down the well then that means...it's really happening, isn't it?" she glanced up at Sesshoumaru uncertainly and bit her lip.  
"So it would seem."

* * *

**A/N: This was actually the unedited version (over 400 words instead of 300), so I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review, I miss hearing from you guys!**


	12. A Token of Tea

**Title****:** A Token of Tea  
**Author****:** Mai_Sensei  
**Prompt****: **instinct  
**Word count****: **1,463  
**Rating****:** T  
**Genre: **Humor  
**Notes****:** This is the next one-shot for part of my story _Forward to Time Past_ which can be found on Dokuga and FanFiction.  
**Summary****:** After 'feeling the burn' of traveling with Sesshoumaru, an exhausted Kagome tries to make peace with the one thing everyone can connect with…

* * *

I squirmed, feeling a rock digging into my bottom as I sat down to eat my dinner. After getting as comfortable as I could, I sighed wistfully, thinking back on the past couple years when I didn't eat food off of a stick and there was always a comfortable seat.

Jaken scowled across the fire at me when I shifted and probably would have said something if not for the frown I shot him. All day it had been "insolent ningen" this and "conniving onna" that and I was sick of it. Jaken obviously caught on to my irritation because he closed his beak and glowered at the fire instead.

Even if Jaken hadn't pestered me all day (I honestly don't know how Sesshoumaru put up with him for so long) I still would not have been my usual cheery self. Despite the fact that I rode Ah Un part of the way, when we stopped for the night I felt like collapsing and never getting back up. Normally the amount of nonstop exercise wouldn't bother me and I would be up front keep pace with Inuyasha, but I wasn't a fool. Sesshoumaru and I were merely together because of the ties of fate. We weren't companions and we certainly weren't friends. Heck, if i tried walking next to him, he would probably cut my legs off with his acid whip just so I would fall behind.

I cut my gaze over to where Sesshoumaru sat under a tree, eyes closed, making him look harmless. If I didn't know any better I would have thought he was sleeping. But I did know better and my instincts told me that his calm facade was just that. Fake. He would be, just as he always did when he traveled with my friends and me (or will do, since the last time we met will be a couple months from now for him and five years ago for me), keeping his guard up and his nose constantly sniffing out youkai who dared get too close. And as weird as it was, having Sesshoumaru watch out for me and not Inuyasha was strangely comforting.

The corners of my mouth turned upward and I took my last bite of fish before throwing the rest into the fire. Then I opened my backpack and got out a miniature tea kettle my mother had gotten me the first time I'd traveled in the Sengoku Jidai. After filling it up with water from one of my water bottles and setting it near the fire, I reached into my pack once more and took out a box of tea bags and three cups.

_Maybe Sesshoumaru will understand my gesture_; I bit my lip in concentration as I unwrapped the cups from their protective covers_. It's not much, but if he accepts this token of thanks, it would make me feel much better.  
_

When I determined the water to be hot enough, I poured it into the cups then carefully chose which flavor I was going to use. I wound up using the ginger flavor since I wasn't sure which kind Sesshoumaru would like.

I took one of the cups over to Jaken when I was finished.

"Here," I set the tea down next to his staff. "I wasn't certain if you like it, but I made you some tea."

"Why should—I don't—,"Jaken tried to protest against my peace offering, but couldn't find a way to do it.

I walked away, smiling at his meaningless babble, leaving the cup behind. I knew he would drink it. Then I approached Sesshoumaru and I can honestly say I had no idea whether he would drink it or not. He had to have known I was coming and I knew that there was no reason to be, but try as I might, I was still nervous.  
When I was a few feet away, I knelt and bowed politely before speaking.

"I brought you some tea Sesshoumaru sama," I said, glad to hear there was no wavering in my tone. "I noticed you did not eat and thought you might enjoy this instead."

It was completely quiet as I anxiously waited for his answer. I'm not sure how long I knelt there waiting for him to speak, but it was long enough to make me edgy once more. He probably would have ignored my presence if he could; he didn't even say 'Hn' after a couple tense minutes of waiting. Eventually, I let out a disappointed breath and gave another bow and left, deciding to leave him be.

But I left the tea.

* * *

Later that night, after Jaken had drunk the tea, returned the cup with a mumble of thanks, and fallen asleep, I stared up at the sky, a wistful expression on my face. In Minato you can't see the stars because of all the skyscrapers and other buildings but sometimes on the shrine there were nights were the stars seemed so bright I felt like they were close enough to touch. That view was nothing compared to this. I felt a sense of peace pass through me as I gazed up at the midnight sky.

I turned over on my right side in my sleeping bag to face Sesshoumaru for the third time that night. As far as I could tell he hadn't moved an inch. Neither had the tea cup.

"Did you not like the tea?" I asked him suddenly. The only sign that showed he'd even heard what I asked was the smallest twitch of his eyebrow. It was if he was going to answer me via eyebrow then decided I wasn't even worth that much of his time. I pursed my lips and tried to engage him in conversation once more.

"Where are we headed?"

No answer. I changed tactics.

"Why do you hate Inuyasha so much?"

More silence.

_Geez, you could at least glance at me_, I thought and threw the stoic daiyoukai a disgruntled glance. _But maybe..._

"Why do you want Tetsusaiga so badly?"

Sesshoumaru looked at me then and I gave a silent cheer of victory. Ever since I set the tea cup down by his side earlier I had been trying to get him to say something, but he never answered except for the rare grunt. Now though, he appeared more than ready to answer. Or lop my head off.

"The half breed is not deserving of a weapon of potent power such as Tetsusaiga. Only those who possess the knowledge should wield it."

I sat up halfway and leaned my cheek on my fist. It was the first I had heard him speak in a while and I hoped I could get him to say more.

"But Tetsusaiga burned you last time you tried to get it," I pointed out. "That means you can't wield it even if you do have the knowledge."

Sesshoumaru shot me a look so cold I sunk back down into my sleeping bag. _Way to go Kagome_, I scolded myself,_ you never know when to leave well enough alone and keep your big mouth shut.  
_

Finally he said," Do not waste my time with you inquires," and turned away.

_Maybe it's because he feels his heritage has been stolen right him. Maybe he truly believes it's his right and duty to take Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha. He would most likely consider it a plus if Inuyasha was killed in the process_.

My heart gave a pang; the thought of the daiyoukai I'd come to respect so much when we joined forces before killing his only my brother and my best friend was painful to think about.  
I didn't realize I had accidentally voiced some of my thoughts until I heard a noise coming from Sesshoumaru's direction.

"Hn."

I let the silence grow between us and for the first time in a long while I found myself not minding the lack of noise. I'd just had my first conversation with Sesshoumaru and it wasn't one sided! Granted he didn't answer more than half my questions and he still didn't drink the tea, but that's alright. I'll just keep trying.

Smiling tiredly, I finally drifted off to sleep with one last satisfying, if not smug, thought. Sesshoumaru's 'Hn' almost sounded like a 'Yes'.

The next morning I woke up to Jaken's prodding me with his staff, but it wasn't as sharp as it was the previous times. I blinked sleep from my eyes and say up groggily, looking around.

Then, I blinked for an entirely different reason and glanced over at the tree on my right. Everything was almost the same, including Sesshoumaru's still form which was in the same position as yesterday.

Almost.

A single, empty tea cup sat next to me.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. The internet in my neighborhood has been down. Please review! I want to know your opinions on how the story is progressing!**


	13. Forward to Time Past: a Future Remix

**Title: Forward to the Past: a Futuristic Remix**

**Author: Mai_Sensei**

**Prompt: flourish**

**Word count: 1,467**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: general, humor**

**Notes: This is the next one-shot for part of my story Forward to Time Past which can be found on Dokuga and FanFiction.**

_**Time: 2010 (the Present)**_

"Are you almost ready?" Motsushi asked me and I nodded excitedly.

"Hai! I couldn't be more prepared—," I started, but Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow in my direction and inclined his head upward in the smallest of motions. Then I remembered what I had forgotten.

"Hang on a sec!"

_I can't believe forgot about our equipment!_

I sprint up the stairs and turned right, slowing to a walk. After passing a few doors I opened the last one and stepped inside. A familiar scent filled my nostrils and I couldn't help but stop and breathe in the scent that was purely Sesshoumaru.

I looked around the room, smiling slightly. I remembered how hard it had been to convince him to make any additions to his room. Before, it had been dull, and uniform with the two colors that he'd always favored. But gradually things changed. He changed.

Though he was no longer the daiyoukai I had befriended in the Sengoku Jidai when we united to defeat Naraku, he was still Sesshoumaru and, as they say, you can't teach an old dog new tricks. But eventually (after much begging on my part) he caved and allowed me to mix things up a bit. It was nowhere near as colorful as I originally wanted it to be, but we were both happy with the end product.

Even now at a glance it was obvious who had contributed which things to our room. White covered the bedspread and walls like fine snow; red as deep as blood spilled across a few of the many pillows and a plush couch. Then there was the rest. Golden pillows mixed with the red and teal seats were placed on either side of the couch. I walked over to the wide windows and closed the heavy brown curtains, knowing it would be a while before I saw this room again. I crossed over to my closet and pulled out a big neon green duffle bag from the corner. After checking to make sure everything I needed was inside, I stood and shut the closet door.

I took one last look around Sesshoumaru's and my room. _This is it_, I thought and closed the door behind me.

"Gomen," I apologized as I hopped down the stairs and stopped in front of the two men, "I didn't mean to make you guys wait so long."

Sesshoumaru eyed my bag with distaste and I grinned, aware of exactly how much he hated this particular one.

"Are you ready now, Kagome san?" Motsushi asked me.

"Sure am!" I chirped then scolded him. "And how many times have I told you to just call me Kagome?"

Motsushi brushed his dark hair from his face and the corner of his mouth turned upward.

"Only a few in the past ten minutes," he paused. "Kagome."

I beamed at him then turned to study Sesshoumaru who had let out a soft noise as Motsushi and I conversed. Before I could ask him to explain what was on his mind, Motsushi beat me to it.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru?"

I held back a groan, knowing what would come next.

"As much as Kagome wishes for you to address her in such a familiar manner, the same does not apply to me," Sesshoumaru gave Motsushi a meaningful glance. "You will refer to me with my rightful title."

I rolled my eyes as he spoke. _Typical_.

"I understand completely," Motsushi confirmed, "Sesshoumaru kun."

I laughed out loud at the brief look of shock that lit in his eyes before it was quickly suppressed. Granted, it wasn't the honorific he was asking for, but it was one nonetheless. Plus, it brought me back to the old times when he and I were first dating and i had my own special nickname for him.

"Brings back good memories doesn't it, Fl-"

In a very un-Sesshoumaru move, he covered my mouth with one hand to stop me from uttering the embarrassing name. With his free hand he gestured toward the front door.

"Shall we depart?" he asked and Motsushi took something out of his pocket.

"Of course. But first, take this."

Motsushi presented the small shiny object to me with a flourish. Sesshoumaru's hand slid from my mouth, allowing me to speak.

"What's this for?" I asked impatiently after a few moments and took the circular object from him, studying it.

He raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Do you not know its purpose?" he questioned and I shook my head. "You must use this to weave through time. Because you have no other means of returning here without it, always keep this watch on your person."

"How does it function?" Sesshoumaru asked him as I passed the watch from me and pressing a button to open the flap.

"And when will we know when to use it?" I added.

Motsushi smiled mysteriously and gave his head a tiny shake.

"That is for you to figure out."

It appeared to be an ordinary old fashioned pocket watch; I observed when I took it back. Except this was different from anything I'd ever come in contact with. I could practically taste the ancient aura of Time that surrounded the small object. Although I knew that a Keeper moved through time, I had no idea how it was done. I had a feeling this is something my younger self might have asked Motsushi when they first met and I might have done so too, but the Ultimate of Keepers, Nagaiki, had warned me against it; that Motsushi doesn't give out that kind of information lightly and that I should just observe for now.

I felt giddy knowing I would be one of the few to experience firsthand how Keepers were able to travel through time.

"Now that you have the watch," Motsushi muttered as he took out a similar pocket watch and opened the flap. Then, he turned the knob on top clockwise, counterclockwise, then clockwise again. With a nod, he snapped the lid shut and placed it back in his pocket. "It is time."

Sesshoumaru and I watched as Motsushi walked to the door. He turned the handle, but turned before opening it. His expression turned blank and his silver and gold eyes bled white as he looked at us; I shivered.

"When you get to the other side, talk to no one," he warned, voice deeper than before. "Wait where you are until the hour of the lightest darkness."

Then he turned the handle and stepped into the black that waited on the other side, closing the door behind him.

"Okay," I took a deep breath in order to steady my frayed nerves, "let's do this."

I shoved the pocket watch in my bag and started for the door as well but Sesshoumaru's hand tugged me to a stop. We stared at each other for a moment and his golden eyes burned with suppressed emotions. I recognized a few of them and smiled slightly, his jaw tightening as I spoke.

"Everything is going to be alright. I won't go rushing into anything I can't handle alone and I know how to protect myself," I reassured him, then tapped my chin playfully. "The only thing I can never protect myself from is your mother during wedding planning."

"I will protect what is mine," was all he said, ignoring my joke. But even as he did, he reached down to give my left hand a squeeze, running his thumb over the simple yet elegant engagement ring he'd given me a few weeks ago.

My smile grew and I gently caressed the markings on his cheek.

"I know you will whether I want you to or not."

With one last squeeze, I dropped his hand and walked over to the door. I could feel Sesshoumaru close behind me and he held open the door as I gazed into the never ending darkness before us. For a brief moment, I hesitated. _Who knew what we would encounter in the past? Messing with time was dangerous and if I happened to run into someone I knew or even myself, the consequences would be severe. _

_**Oh, go on,**_a small voice in the back of my mind encouraged me._**You used to travel through time on a daily basis and the only thing you did was save the world; just consider this a future remix. Now let's go save unsuspecting common folk! **_

I clenched my fist and nodded sharply to myself, determined more than ever to stop whatever youkai was trying to rise to power. Just as I stepped over the threshold and forward to the past, I heard Sesshoumaru say something that caused me to purse my lips sourly.

"My mother has already arranged to resume planning our wedding when we return."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I actually wrote this almost two weeks ago but I put it up on Live Journal at the last minute, so that's why it took so long. Also, because I'm feeling particularly generous as my birthday was not too long ago, I'm going to speed up with the plot (update will come soon) not that we know where everybody is, past and future. Please review! It's been a long time since I've gotten one and that's depressing. To help you guys out, I'll even put a little pre-review like a mad-lib for you so all you have to do is choose, copy, and paste. Just review please!**

_**,**_

_**I was utterly disgusted/intrigued by this installment of the story.**_

**_Go jump off a cliff/update soon._**

_**From,**_

_**(you)**_


	14. Attention Getter

**Title: Attention Getter**  
**Author: Mai_Sensei**  
**Prompt: Violet**  
**Rating: PG**  
**Genre: humor**  
**Word Count: 200**  
**Summary: Kagome doesn't like Sesshoumaru's "female friends"...**  
**A/N: This is the twelfth installment for my story Forward to Time Past which can be found on both Dokuga and FanFiction. This is also back in the Sengoku Jidai. So unless specified, THERE WILL BE NO TIME JUMPS TO THE PRESENT! (to avoid confusion)**

* * *

_Such violet strips_, Kagome thought, staring at the daiyoukai's defined cheekbones. _A brilliant color for a handsome guy_.

And indeed he was. Whenever they stopped in a youkai village for provisions he would draw attention. It was mostly women who'd flock to Sesshoumaru, flashing claws and fangs. Much like now.

Kagome scowled, tucked away her arrows, and crossed to them. Though Sesshoumaru never exactly welcomed demonesses, he never discouraged them either.

"Sorry for interrupting," Kagome started,"but I have what I need. We should go to make up for lost time."

Snarls and hisses sounded at her presence, but Kagome ignored them all. Except one.

"You...order...sama?" Jaken sputtered incredulously.

"No, I'm suggesting we leave since we have what we need,"

"Sessoumaru sama won't take orders from you! Please milord, take all the time you wish. Ignore her ramblings!"

The daiyoukai observed the argument, but after scenting Kagome's displeasure, he started to wonder. Though he knew her pure intentions spawned their journey, Sesshoumaru couldn't puzzle out the rest. Kagome, with all her cheerful openness, was a closed book on everything else. _Perhaps it would be beneficial to unravel the miko's secrets_, he mused.

"Hn. We stay."


	15. Midnight Encounters

**Title: Midnight Encounters**  
**Author: Mai_Sensei**  
**Prompt: Violet**  
**Rating: PG**  
**Genre: general**  
**Word Count: 400**  
**Summary: As Kagome sets off to rest for the night, she stops to help an injured man…and learns that Fate certainly has cruel tendencies.**  
**A/N: This is the fourteenth installment of Forward to Time Past, which can be found on Dokuga and FanFiction.**

* * *

"Another drink, milord?"

As Kagome sat on her tatami mat and sipped her tea, she gave the stoic daiyoukai across from her a suspicious glance. It had been surprising when Sesshoumaru suddenly declared they would stay overnight. But why argue? Especially not when there's a warm bath and bed in the deal.

But the circumstances...

Kagome set her cup down, shaking her head, and it was automatically refilled. She didn't drink, choosing instead to stand.

"Thank you for the tea," she turned to the owner of the home, "but I'm turning in."

"Don't you want another drink?" The host's words bordered on drunken, but he was a nice youkai. "Please, stay!"

Kagome smiled; he reminded her of a carefree version of her grandfather.

"Another time," she promised, and slipped away, ignoring the feel of Sesshoumaru's eyes boring into her.

Walking back to her room, Kagome kept on guard. Though their host might not mind that she was a miko, other youkai might. Just as she reached the entrance, noises from outside caused her to stop. There was unintelligible shouting and the sound of flesh hitting flesh. A fight, she realized and instinct caused her to dart forward and slip her boots on.

Kagome slid open the shoji screen and stepped out, briefly considering that what she was doing might not be the smartest thing. Too late to go back now.

Two figures—one taller with a long ponytail, the other short—were fighting. Though Kagome couldn't make out their faces in the darkness, one man seemed familiar.

What should I do? I can't exactly say "Quit fighting!" and expect them to.

Kagome had just cleared her throat, when the shorter man was knocked down.

"Hey!"

Kagome sprint forward and, forgetting the tall man, kneeled by the unconscious one. She placed his head in her lap, deftly running fingers over the facial wounds. Cuts and bruises healed as they absorbed the power she emanated.

"Don't interfere, woman," the other man growled.

"I'm not just going to…" Kagome started, intending to chew him out, or at least scold him, when all protests died.

Fate definitely has a sense of humor…

"You—you're—," she gaped.

The tall man's tan face was cast into moonlight as the clouds moved. He brushed his ponytail over his shoulder impatiently, fixing brown eyes on her shocked face.

"I take it you've heard of me?" Kouga smirked.


	16. Clever Wolf

**Title: Clever Wolf**  
**Author: Mai_Sensei**  
**Prompt: Over**  
**Rating: PG**  
**Genre: humor**  
**Word Count: 200**  
**Summary: As Kouga makes his entrance on the scene, he begins to see what cannot be seen...**  
**A/N: This is the fifteenth installment of Forward to Time Past, which can be found on Dokuga and FanFiction.**

* * *

They're friends, Kagome decided. How else could you explain the casual banter that flowed between the two in an almost routine manner? Although Sesshoumaru was far from being open, talking with Kouga made him less reserved.

"...I decided to get rid of him! And I almost got him too, until this pretty woman showed up." Wolf tribe leader Kouga rested a hand on his knee and shot her a wink. Though it was good to see another familiar face, Kagome had no idea on how this would affect the future. Her past self hadn't met him yet, she was sure.

"So what's a lady like you doing with this guy?" he jabbed a thumb in Sesshoumaru's direction, who let out a "Hn".

Kagome fumbled for an excuse and decided a half truth was better than no truth.

"I came across Lord Sesshoumaru while travelling to Edo; he's been kind enough to let me join him until I want to leave."

"Is that so?"

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed as Sesshoumaru stiffened almost imperceptibly.

"You are mistaken, wolf," Sesshoumaru interjected coolly. "Do not look for something where there is nothing."

Kouga's smirk widened.

"You sure about that?"


	17. Irritations

**Title: Irritations**  
**Author: Mai_Sensei**  
**Prompt: N/A**  
**Rating: PG**  
**Genre: general**  
**Word Count: 142**  
**Summary: Once again, Kouga manages to make ever-patient Kagome on edge.**  
**A/N: This is the sixteenth installment for my story Forward to Time Past which can be found on both Dokuga and FanFiction.**

Rubbing the silky strands of Touga's bracelet with her fingers, Kagome tried her best not to draw attention to herself. Not normally one to blend into the background, she was having a difficult time. Especially since a certain someone kept dragging her back into the conversation.  
"I never did get your name, woman," Kouga gave her a wolfish grin.  
Kagome tried to laugh lightly, but it came out shaky. _She had to remember to stay distant from him_.  
"Well you never asked," she replied, then managed an apologetic smile. "And I think it's highly unlikely that we'll meet again, so it's not that important."  
"Oh?" he raised a brow. "Not unless I convince you otherwise. Fluffball over here wouldn't mind since he claims there's nothin there."  
_'Nothing...there'? What's he talking about?_  
"From now on, you're gonna be my woman!"  
Kagome's eye twitched.


	18. Haunting Dream

**Title: Haunting Dream**  
**Author: Mai_Sensei**  
**Prompt: Murky**  
**Rating: PG**  
**Genre: general**  
**Word Count: 100**  
**Summary: After settling in for the night, Kagome has a nightmare which turns into a message from Motsushi.**  
**A/N: This is the sixteenth installment for my story Forward to Time Past which can be found on both Dokuga here. **

Kagome turned wildly in the murky darkness of her nightmare. It surrounded her, suffocated her. But it didn't block out the haunting voices. She pressed her hands tight against her ears, chanting "Wake up! Wake up!". Doing so would relieve her of this haunting dream.  
It was then that a pair of hands forced her around.  
"Kagome! You must listen to me!" Motsushi looked uncharacteristically panicked. "He is here! Go quickly!"  
Kagome's breath caught at his frightened expression. '_He_' could only mean one person.  
The youkai she was hunting was somewhere nearby. And he was about to strike.


	19. Daiyoukai Interrupted

**Title: Daiyoukai Interrupted**  
**Author: Mai_Sensei**  
**Prompt: Satisfaction**  
**Rating: PG**  
**Genre: general**  
**Word Count: 942**  
**Summary: Sesshoumaru's night of peace is rudely interrupted by the troubled miko Kagome. Though she seems to just have a bad case of the heebie-jeebies, it turns out to be far worse...**  
**A/N: This is the seventeenth installment for my story Forward to Time Past which can be found on both Dokuga here.**

Sesshoumaru sat on the hard wood floor of his room, with a knee propped up to support his dangling arm. The night was dark, it being only a few hours after midnight. No one else was awake which wasn't exactly a surprise. The daiyoukai didn't need as much sleep as regular youkai, and even less than humans. Instead he used the night hours to think about things that had been pushed to the back of his mind during the day, much as he was doing now.

_What to do about the miko_, Sesshoumaru mused.

Though Kouga had insinuated that there was something going on between the two of them, Sesshoumaru steadfastly denied it and would continue to do so. There were too many things he found faulty with her, good intentions or not. And even if she were a youkai and not a ningen, she would still be deemed far too unsuitable for an upper-class youkai such as himself.

A tiny scoff escaped his lips.

_Why should this Sesshoumaru even entertain such thoughts about the miko? It is that wolf's fault for putting them in this Sesshoumaru's head in the first place._

Sesshoumaru turned his head to look out the window. It was a beautiful night, with the inky black sky and bright stars and even brighter moon, which was full. They were old friends, the moon and him, as he had stared at it more times than he could count (though he would never admit this). It was one of the few times that the daiyoukai felt at peace, or at least, at as much peace as someone like him could be.

Of course the miko would ruin it.

Her sudden moans filled the air, making his pointed ear twitch as it tried to catch the soft sound. Sesshoumaru highly doubted anyone else could hear it since the house remained still, but they were not the kind of sounds to be brushed off. The miko was groaning in fear. He cocked his head in the general direction of her room and the edges of his lips turned down slightly. Her scent, which usually smelled of maple and honey, was now stained with horror. There was a ruffle of bedsheets, as if she were thrusting them away from her, and more whimpers.

Sesshoumaru put the miko's sudden behavior off to nightmares and turned back to the moon. He tried to immerse himself once more in his thoughts and the vision of the peaceful sight, but to no avail. Not two minutes after the miko began to make the strange sounds, did the gentle sound of wood sliding against wood hit Sesshoumaru's ears. It wasn't too hard to figure out that it was the miko was leaving her room, especially since he heard her footsteps come out of the room across from his and slowly pad down the hall.

The daiyoukai gave a small sigh of exasperation and got up smoothly from where he had been seated and crossed to his own door. He didn't waste breath on speaking, instead choosing to follow quietly and see what had the miko so worried.

They went outside and around the house to the small span of land in the back. There was another smaller building, but the miko didn't go inside, choosing instead to go around the corner of this one as well. Sesshoumaru stopped and gave the air a sniff. The light smell had not been a cause of concern before, but now it was stronger and he was certain that the source came from where the miko had just gone.

_If there is miasma, then our enemy will show himself soon_, Sesshoumaru thought with grim satisfaction and went around the back of the tiny house as well.

He stopped as he caught sight of the mike knelt over the body of what use to be a youkai. The face had shrunken in drastically and was torn, as if the youkai had used their nails to rip into their face, and the eyes were wide in horror at whatever they had seen. A stream of miasma poured from the victim's mouth, almost as if it were the last bits of the youkai's soul, and Sesshoumaru frowned. _Just as this one had suspected._

But the worst part was how there was hardly anything left of the youkai that once was; almost as if the life had been forcibly sucked out of it. Sesshoumaru quickly made the connection, despite the fact that there was neither a face or even a scent to go by. _The landlord. _

A glint of silver daughter his eye and Sesshoumaru's attention was briefly drawn to the woven bracelet around the miko's wrist. The one that he had given his father long ago. He followed the movement of her wrist as it traced the ground near the body. Next to the head were strangely shaped letters that even Sesshoumaru knew not what they meant:

H-E-R-I-S-E-S

The miko traced the letters delicately-it was obvious she knew the meaning and he would question her on it later-and when her hand came to cover her mouth, he finally looked into her eyes. They were full of pain and sorrow, but worst of all they held guilt.

A gust of wind tossed Sesshoumaru's hair around and away from his eyes, allowing him a good view of the miko's entire face, but it was covered by bluish black hair. She ducked her head further at the feel of his gaze boring into her. At last she spoke, but it was so quiet even his sensitive ears had trouble catching it.

"I-I did this."


	20. Comfort from a Strange Place

**Title: Comfort from a Strange Place**

**Author: Mai_Sensei**

**Prompt: Treat**

**Rating: PG**

**Genre: general**

**Word Count: 400**

**Summary: Kagome, guilty over the death of the landlord killed by her enemy, is revealed her greatest flaw to herself and is comforted...**

**A/N: This is the twentieth installment for my story Forward to Time Past which can be found on both Dokuga and FanFiction.**

* * *

"I couldn't _do _anything. I couldn't stop him," Kagome choked out.

Sesshoumaru frowned in displeasure even as his tense shoulders relaxed. For a second he had been alarmed at the miko's pained words. But they were only words of self guilt.

"You cannot save everyone."

She let out a sound somewhere between a laugh and a sob.

"I thought the point was for me to try."

A moment of silence passed as Kagome dried her eyes. For someone to see her like this-especially if that someone was Sesshoumaru-was to reveal herself. She knew she had to stop treating herself this way, letting the deaths of others weigh heavily on her heart, but she couldn't not; not when she should have been on guard while searching for her enemy. And now look at what had happened. She had been so caught up with Kouga and travelling with Sesshoumaru that she forgot the reason why she was back in the Sengoku Jidai in the first place.

_Motsushi sent me here to prevent more from dying, _Kagome thought, teeth clenched_ , not to stand idly by and let them happen._

"In a fight such as this there will be losses. It is how you choose to avenge them that matters ."

"Revenge," she scoffed lightly. "Such a dirty word."

"Yet it is the driving force for many a warrior," he told her. There was a brief pause, then, "What compels you? A sense of duty that you must? Ordo you want to do this for those that have perished? Make a distinction and there you will find your reason to continue."

"But doing that won't save them," Kagome croaked. "It won't bring them back."

Sesshoumaru eyed the kneeling miko. She was stronger than this; it was one of the qualities she possessed that he actually liked. To see her so downtrodden, the opposite of how she normally behaved, made him slightly annoyed.

_The only way to strengthen her mind and fighting spirit is through trial and error,_ he thought_. I may not care for the miko with any degree of __affection, but I cannot allow this flaw to marr her character._

"By knowing your enemy you know their weakness. Use it against them. Just as they are using yours against you."

Kagome blinked as he moved past her and the dead youkai. _He's trying...to comfort her?_


	21. A Proper Burial

**Title: A Proper Burial  
**

**Author: Mai_Sensei  
**

**Prompt: Grave  
**

**Rating: PG  
**

**Genre: general  
**

**Word Count: 200  
**

**Summary: Not wishing to leave the youkai to rot, Kagome decides to give him a proper burial.  
A/N: This is the twenty-first installment for my story Forward to Time Past which can be found on both Dokuga and Fanfiction.**

* * *

****"Why?"

Kagome glanced over her shoulder to see Sesshoumaru leaned against a nearby tree. His gaze seemed blank, but she had been around long enough to know the subtle raise of his brow and slight tilt of his head meant he was curious.

"Because he didn't deserve to die," Kagome turned back around. "The least I can do is give him a proper burial."

"You will not let his family do the honour?" he asked.

"He has none. At least, that's what he said," she replied softly.

The air grew quiet then, solemn and heavy. After Kagome finished, she climbed out of the hole and looked at the body. It had been cleaned, purified of miasma, and dressed. The only thing left was put it in the grave. She frowned. She wasn't strong enough to pick it up, and she couldn't roll it.

_What now?_

A rustle of cloth pulled Kagome's eyes back in Sesshoumaru's direction. She watched as he stood, picked up the body, and gently placed it in the hole. Then, he straightened and came to stand in front of her. Kagome held her breath.

"Is this your driving force?"

She exhaled heavily.

"Yes."  
**  
**


	22. Be Prepared

**Title: Be Prepared  
Author: Mai_Sensei  
Prompt: Firm  
Rating: PG  
Genre: general  
Word Count: 100  
Summary: After burying and praying over the dead body of their host, Sesshoumaru tells Kagome his plans...  
A/N: This is the twenty-second installment for my story Forward to Time Past which can be found on Dokuga and FanFiction.**

* * *

"Tomorrow be prepared."

Kagome finished praying, then hurried after Sesshoumaru.

"Why?"

"You need proper training," he said, causing Kagome to frown.

"But I'm already trained."

They stopped outside the entrance of the home. Sesshoumaru turned to look at the miko, taking in her drawn face. _Yes, she needs this greatly._

"You have a sword?" he asked and she nodded. "Then you will learn how to use it."

"But-"

"To become a well-rounded warrior, you must fight with more than your archery skills," he said firmly. "You need to learn how to fight hand-to-hand as well. And I will teach you."


	23. Parting Words

**Title: Parting Words**  
**Author: Mai_Sensei**  
**Prompt: Melt**  
**Rating: PG**  
**Genre: general**  
**Word Count: 300**  
**Summary: Kouga and Sesshoumaru exchange their final words as they depart the next morning, but Kagome has another idea...**  
**A/N: This is the twenty-third installment for my story Forward to Time Past which can be found on Dokuga and FanFiction.**

* * *

"Well," Kouga said, clamping a hand down on Sesshoumaru's armoured shoulder, "it's been a pleasure. Of course, as much as I'll miss you I think I might miss this lovely maiden more."

He winked in Kagome's direction and she smiled hesitantly.

"You will also mourn the loss of your hand if it is not removed from my person," Sesshoumaru replied coolly.

"No need to be so uptight mutt," he snickered at the nickname. "But I would appreciate it if you would do something for an old friend."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow, conveying that he was listening.

"Keep a close eye on my woman," he demanded, drawing a reluctant Kagome close.

Kagome tried not to let feelings of nostalgia wash over her at the familiar scent of Kouga. She bit her lip and gulped to rid her throat of the knot that had worked it's way there.

"You think she will fall to harm under my protection?"

"Don't twist my words. But," Kouga's face turned grim, "something's wrong; I can feel it. If I didn't know any better I could have sworn it was..." he shook his head. "Just don't let someone else snatch her away."

Kagome couldn't help but wonder if Sesshoumaru, who was staring at them with a detached air, was contemplating melting her and Kouga to nothing with his poison so he could be rid of the two of them. _We do seem to cause him the most aggravation after all_. Finally, he turned and started towards the edge of town, Jaken and Ah-Un close behind.

She breathed a sigh of relief and turned to the wolf youkai. There was something she wanted-no, needed-to tell him before they left.

"Kouga, I need to talk to you about someone named Inuyasha."


	24. It Is Written

**Title: It Is Written**  
**Author: Mai_Sensei**  
**Prompt: Pout**  
**Rating: PG**  
**Genre: general**  
**Word Count: 100**  
**Summary: Kagome pulls Kouga aside to discuss the future...**  
**A/N: This is the twenty-forth installment for my story Forward to Time Past which can be found on Dokuga and FanFiction.**

* * *

Kouga's handsome face immediately twisted into a pout.

"Is this Inuyaba your-"

"No," Kagome interrupted, trying to avoid a discussion on who Inuyasha was and if he had "prior claim" or something equally annoying that would cause her eye twitch to reemerge. She assumed a calm facade. "He's your ally."

"I have no allies by that name," he crossed his arms, eyeing her suspiciously.

"You will. And when the time comes, you must form an alliance with him."

"Why? And how do know I'll even meet this Inubaka?"

"Yasha," she correctly softly. "And I know this because it is written."


	25. Teasing Jaken and a Smiling Sesshoumaru

**Title: Teasing Jaken and a Smiling Sesshoumaru**  
**Author: Mai_Sensei**  
**Prompt: Glance**  
**Rating: PG**  
**Genre: humor**  
**Word Count: 100**  
**Summary: As Kagome, Jaken, and Sesshoumaru get back on the road, Kagome discovers a new way to entertain herself.**  
**A/N: This is the twenty-fifth installment for my story Forward to Time Past which can be found on Dokuga and FanFiction.**

* * *

"Cease your babble human or feel the wrath of-!"

"A toad who couldn't kill a gnat?" Kagome snorted. Jaken made for good entertainment when bored, she discovered.

"Because of Sesshoumaru sama, I can kill hundreds within seconds!" he shouted.

"Right," Kagome crossed her arms in a very Inuyasha-esque manner. "All they have to do is look at your face."

As Jaken sputtered, Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru to see if he heard their banter.

There was a slight upwards tilt at the corner of his mouth.

_Is he...smiling?_

She blinked. His mouth was a flat line, like always.

_Nah_.


	26. The Arm

**You Fail, You Die**

Kagome trudged along beside Ah-Uh, thinking about how the sun glinted off the combination of orange, yellow, and brown scales. She listened to the way the cicadas and other animals communicated through their various tweets and whistles. She even listened to Jaken as he prattled on about his duty in Sesshoumaru's den.

Anything to distract herself from the fist knotting itself in the very depths of her core.

It wasn't as easy as one would think, especially since there wasn't too much to do in The Forest That Never Ended. Kagome had finally come up with a game to take her mind off things-which strand off Sesshoumaru's hair wasn't perfect-when everyone stopped.

Kagome blinked for a moment then, asked, "What's wrong?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her for a brief moment before turning to Jaken.

"Jaken, you will bring me the arm of a strong demon."

"Just the arm?" his huge yellow eyes got even bigger. "But Sesshoumaru-sama-"

"Do not fail me Jaken," Sesshoumaru warned then turned back around to resume walking. "Take Ah-Un with you."

"Y-y-yes, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"And Jaken?"

The imp looked up from where he had knelt on the ground, the Staff of Three Heads lying in front of him. A glimmer of nervousness shot through his eyes so quickly, if Kagome hadn't been paying attention, she might have missed it. For a brief moment, sympathy overcame her.

"Y-yes, milord?"

Sesshoumaru, who had been going at a slow pace, paused and looked over his shoulder in a fluid movement that Kagome bet he practiced before a mirror to perfect.

"If you fail," his tone grew cold, "you will die."

* * *

**In the Place of Someone Else**

Kagome's mouth dropped open as Jaken sputtered incredulously. She ran the few feet to catch up the Sesshoumaru and stood in his path. He stopped, a look of boredom on his face.

"Why would you say something like that!" she asked fiercly. "I mean, I know he's kind of annoying and he can't ever stop complaining in that high-pitched tone of his, but-"

"He is my servant," Sesshoumaru cut in smoothly. "I will do with him as I wish."

"Yea, but," Kagome lowered her tone, "don't you see how small he is? Don't you think it would be hard for him to take down a powerful demon all by himself? And even if he used the staff, he runs the risk of burning the arm."

"That is none of my concern."

He started to brush past her, when a hand reached out and grasped the empty arm sleeve of his haori.

"Please, don't do this," Kagome pleaded lowly. She wasn't sure why she was defending Jaken so strongly, but she felt like she should do something. "I'll go in his place if you want it so badly."

* * *

**Proven Wrong**

Sesshoumaru examined the miko for a moment, her cerulean eyes clashing with his own before she looked away. If anybody else had dared touch his person-someone who he didn't like anyways, and there were a lot more people that he hated than he didn't-they would have suffered grievously, depending on the day and his mood.

Maybe it was because she was so concerned for the imp, or maybe it was because she kept trying to save everyone (and damn if he didn't find this trait annoying), but he the only thing he felt when she grasped his sleeve was confusion and intrigue. He had thought she abhorred his green companion, or at the very least a bit of dislike, but he was obviously being proven wrong.

Sesshoumaru hated being wrong.

His lips parted just the tiniest bit and he let out an even tinier sigh.

"No. You will stay with me."

And with that, he pulled loose and continued walking.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! I don't write these often anymore unless it's important, but I wanted to give special thanks to reviewer kagome'slove for requesting I write longer chapters once again. This chapter is dedicated to you for inspiring me to write more than a few words. Unfortunately, like I've said previously, I don't have as much time as I use to so writing full length chapters isn't possible right now. But please continue to support me by reading!**


	27. Not Good

**Title: Not Good**  
**Author: Mai_Sensei**  
**Prompt: blend**  
**Rating: PG**  
**Genre: general**  
**Word Count: 100**  
**Summary: It seems there's something funny about Sesshoumaru's training sessions.**  
**********A/N: This is the twenty-ninth installment for my story Forward to Time Past which can be found on Dokuga and FanFiction.**

* * *

"So..."

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru from across the campfire. She threw the rest of her half-eaten lunch into the blend of twigs and leaves, and waited tensely for direction.

Sesshoumaru raised a brow in her direction. His aura had changed once Jaken left, and she was curious to see if he would act differently.

"When are we going to start my training?"

He gave the sun's position a glance then rose.

"We will begin now. Be prepared; this will be a rigorous training session."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Kagome grumbled.

Her eyes widened when Sesshoumaru chuckled.

_Not good._


	28. Training

**Title: Training**  
**Author: Mai_Sensei**  
**Prompt: Collar**  
**Rating: PG**  
**Genre: general**  
**Word Count: 200**  
**Summary: With Jaken gone, Kagome begins her training sessions with Sesshoumaru.**  
**A/N: This is the twenty-eighth installment for my story Forward to Time Past which can be found on Dokuga and FanFiction.**

* * *

Kagome loosed the collar of her haori as she watched Sesshoumaru, who stood unmoving across from her.

After a deep breath, she moved her right foot forward and bent her knees slightly. In a quick movement, Kagome lifted her left hand to steady her scabbard, just as she had seen Inuyasha do multiple times. Sesshoumaru had instructed her to run and draw; that was it. She figured whatever came afterwards depended on this.

Kagome came up on the balls of her feet...and charged. She ran as fast as she could, eyes on her "opponent". Then, she reached across her chest and unsheathed her sword. The movement was clumsy since she was running, but good enough. Kagome clutched the hilt and ran with the sword pointing out.

When she came within thirty feet of Sesshoumaru, she stopped abruptly.

"What the-?"

Kagome's sword, hit sharply by Sesshoumaru's green whip, was embedded in the ground a yard away. She rubbed her suddenly burning hands.

"Again," Sesshoumaru commanded.

Realizing she had done something wrong, she headed towards the sword.

"Leave it. You will do this without your weapon until I give the word."

Kagome sighed. This was going to be a long afternoon.


	29. Sesshoumaru Talks Clothes

**Title: Sesshoumaru Talks Clothes  
Author: Mai_Sensei  
Prompt: rinse  
Rating: PG  
Genre: humor  
Word Count: 400  
Summary: When faced with the subject of modern clothing, Sesshoumaru let's his opinion on the matter be known.  
A/N: This is the thirtieth installment for my story Forward to Time Past which can be found on Dokuga and FanFiction.**

* * *

"What is a...tank top?"

Kagome blinked. She had been complaining about wearing the traditional heavy clothing, and muttered out loud that she should have been allowed to wear a tank top to keep cool. Sesshoumaru who had been, for some reason, giddy all afternoon (meaning he was talking more and had actually chuckled four times), gave her a curious look at her quiet ramblings. She was able to tell he was interested only because he cocked his head to the left. A left head tilt represented confusion, the right stood for mockery.

"It's a type of...haori. It doesn't need anything underneath, and the sleeves are almost nonexistent."

He cocked his right brow. Disbelief.

"In the future people aren't as modest as they are now," she added and he snorted softly.

"That would be evidenced by the green and white clothing you previously tramped around wearing," Sesshoumaru said, and Kagome was surprised he remembered. Her fifteen year old self had only met him once to date. "This time around I see you've become less...revealing."

His eyes flickered down her form.

Kagome cleared her throat. "For your information, there are people who wear far worse than what I did. And the only reason I'm wearing traditional clothing is because my sensei specifically requested it. Now I'd like a verdict please."

"Your form is far from perfection, as is your drawing technique, but," his eyes glinted maliciously, "that can be fixed with more training."

Kagome groaned._ I had been hoping he would go with the lighter form of training._

"From now on, carry your sword at all times. Always be on guard," Sesshoumaru told her, and she suddenly had a vision of him talking to a whole arm of people instead of her lone self. He was a great leader, to be sure. "I will attack when least expected, so be prepared. If you fail, you will go through all combat forms three times."

"Yes!" She bowed and straightened to see him rolling his eyes. "I will practice hard, so please be patient with me!"

"Hn. Dismissed. And miko?"

Kagome stopped her hasty walk to the nearby river to rinse off. "Yeah?"

"Sometime you will demonstrate what "far worse" clothing is worn in your time."

She felt a slight blush tint her cheeks that had nothing to do with the warm weather.


	30. Surprise Attack

**Title: Surprise Attack **

**Author: Mai_Sensei **

**Prompt: pest **

**Rating: PG-13 **

**Genre: general **

**Word Count: 200 **

**Warnings: Minor language **

**Summary: Sesshoumaru's first surprise attack doesn't go as well as he planned **

**A/N: This is the thirtieth installment for my story Forward to Time Past which can be found on Dokuga and FanFiction.**

* * *

Kagome yawned and stood, about to change into her pajamas when she noticed Sesshoumaru was no longer sitting under the nearby tree. She automatically drew her sword. A small sound from behind made her dodge just in time to avoid getting decapitated. She rolled and came to a crouch mere feet from her attacker. She glared.

"I can't believe you!" Kagome exclaimed. "If I hadn't moved you would have killed me! You didn't even pull your blow!"

"It would be useless," Sesshoumaru raised his left brow. "Would you have your enemy wait and refrain from killing you while you get your head together? That is a sure way to lose it."

"But still," she huffed and rose to her feet. "Would it kill you to be nice for once?"

Sesshoumaru gave her a derisive look and refrained momentarily from attacking.

"What?"

"Are you typically 'nice'," the sarcasm rolled off him in waves, "to pests?"

Kagome pursed her lips. "If by 'pests' you mean bugs, no. If you mean people then yes, I am, even if that person has a stick up their ass."

She sheathed her sword and stomped away, leaving a surprised Sesshoumaru in her wake.


	31. Flashes of Green

**Title: Flashes of Green**

**Author: Mai_Sensei**

**Prompt: flash**

**Rating: PG**

**Genre: general**

**Word Count: 100**

**Summary: After going off the a nearby stream to cool off, Kagome sees something that could be detrimental to her. And Sesshoumaru as well.**

**A/N: This is the thirty-second installment for my story Forward to Time Past which can be found on Dokuga and FanFiction.**

* * *

"-ome!"

Kagome straightened and looked around. Seeing no one, she shrugged and went back to splashing water on her face.

"Funny," she murmured. "I could've sworn I heard someone calling-"

"Kagome!"

The sudden cry was close and startled her so much she lost her balance. She fell forward into the shallow water, her knees scraping the rocks on the bottom. Just as she sat up and coughed to clear her throat, a flash of bright green caught her eye.

"Come on Sango! Don't you want to cool off?"

Kagome's eyes widened and she scrambled out of the water.

_It's...me!_


	32. A Almost Paradox and Confrontations

**Title: An Almost Paradox and Dangerous Confrontations**

**Author: Mai_Sensei  
Prompt: Last Chance**

**Rating: PG-13  
Genre: general  
Word Count: 2314  
Warnings: Minor language  
Summary: Kagome hurries back to Sesshoumaru in an attempt to protect both her past and present selves, and a confrontation occurs when Inuyasha appears.  
A/N : This is the thirty second installment for my story Forward to Time Past which can be found on Dokuga and FanFiction.**

* * *

Kagome ran through the forest, pumping her legs as fast as she could, in an attempt to close the distance between herself and Sesshoumaru. Her chest heaved as she fought to breathe steadily and somehow keep going. It was the danger which she knew was coming that kept her moving. There was no time to plan, only time to do.

Tiny twigs snagged in her hair and she scraped against branches several times, but the only thing that would bring her to a stop would be her goal. She clenched her fists tighter and her thigh began to cramp. _Just a little bit more!_

She stretched her aura out in the direction she knew he was in, and barely registered that Jaken and Ah-Un had returned. What was most important was how close she was to him now. Her ankle stinging and her right thigh completely cramped, she gave one last burst of energy before breaking through the forest and running straight into the clearing.

Kagome didn't slow, but ran right up to Sesshoumaru. He was in the process of attaching an ugly, scaly arm to the place where his own had previously been, when he had caught sight of her. Immediately his guard went up. Her aura was thrashing quite violently, making his own start to rise as well. He shackled it down as she quickly approached his side. His eyes widened minutely when she reached out and grabbed the sleeves of his haori in her hands.

"What happened?" he asked, but she merely shook her head and squeezed her lids shut.

His eyes narrowed and he gently worked his aura over and around Kagome's, both to calm her and to find out what had startled her so badly. He withdrew his own quickly within moments.

"Jaken, take Ah-Un and the miko away from here," Sesshoumaru said to his retainer.

"But milord-!"

"Do not defy me Jaken," he warned, then looked down at the miko still grasping his clothes. He lifted an arm to pull her off, but she tightened her grip.

"I…have...get rid…scent…," she gasped in between breaths.

Kagome put her head down so that it was resting on Sesshoumaru's metal breastplate. There wasn't much time, and this was her first and last chance to do it perfectly. She took a deep breath in through her nose as best she could and, as she exhaled, she spread her aura around the clearing. She could feel Sesshoumaru's aura pulse with alarm, but it soon abated after he realized he wasn't in danger of being purified.

Cleansing a whole area and none of the people in it wasn't something Kagome had tried before, but it was something she'd always thought she could do. She did, after all, have a better grasp of her spiritual powers than when she was a teenager. Where before it had only been truly affective when she felt something strongly, now it came forth to do her bidding when and how she wished it. Had she not been confidant in her abilities to form three protective barriers and purify a vast space simultaneously, Kagome was sure her plan would have failed the moment she created it.

After a few seconds, she quickly withdrew her powers, causing her to become wobbly. The sudden rush of power through her body made her knees give. Sesshoumaru automatically caught her by the waist to pull her back up.

"Miko," Sesshoumaru frowned, scenting the purity in the air, "you've exhausted enough energy. You cannot erase your scent or aura completely. Anything else will be a waste of time."

Kagome shook her head heavily and managed to look up into his golden eyes. For a moment, she could have sworn they showed a hint of concern, but it quickly disappeared. She blinked lethargically and moved closer.

"Just…one more," she whispered, and engulfed the both of them in a thick layer of her aura. As she had predicted, Sesshoumaru's aura immediately rose and overtook hers. Kagome smiled in satisfaction. Neutralizing both of their scents was the only other thing she could do, and the swirling powers (which were now curving up and around each other like fast waves) would confuse any who would scent her out.  
Jaken and Ah-Un were clean since she hadn't seen them in a few days, but Sesshoumaru was not, at least until now. And not a moment too soon.

"Sesshoumaru! What the fuck are _you_doin' here!"

Sesshoumaru looked down at the miko in his arms. Her eyes were closed and her breaths were coming in short gasps, but she was otherwise fine. The clawed hand of the demon's arm which he sealed to his shoulder with demonic power, snagged slightly on her white haori, making him realize how they must appear. He found himself not caring.

"Your language is as foul as ever I see, _little brother_," Sesshoumaru said coolly, staring into furious eyes colored much like his own. "And I believe _I_should be asking why you went through such lengths to seek me out."

"Shut up ya bastard!" Inuyasha snarled, just as the rest of his group stumbled up behind him looking grim, but determined.

Sesshoumaru raised his right brow. "I wasn't aware you had taken to calling yourself by such a derogatory term."

He smirked in satisfaction as he saw Inuyasha's face taken on a reddish tint. A girl beside him—_It's the younger miko_, Sesshoumaru stiffened—placed a dainty hand on his shoulder and whispered something. Whatever she said made him calm a bit as his eyes spotted the figure Sesshoumaru clutched to his chest. A small growl was suppressed as a wave of possessiveness overcame the daiyoukai. To see Inuyasha with something that was his, even if it wasn't _her_, was a double blow, but it had always been that way; Inuyasha stole everything from him.

Sesshoumaru's lips tightened minutely as the entire group turned now intrigued gazes towards his miko.

"What's a human doin' with you?" Inuyasha asked. "Who is she?"

"I can't say I find your sudden interest in my affairs flattering, hanyou," Sesshoumaru retorted.

He saw Inuyasha's hand go to pull Tetsusaiga from its sheath when the other miko stepped in front of him. This was not his miko, obviously. She smelled of raw power, and it flailed wildly as it shakily tried to come in contact with their auras. He lashed out at it, not enough to cause pain, but enough to make her step back in shock. Sesshoumaru ignored the twinge in his conscience that said he had purposefully harmed something that belonged to him, and reminded himself that _his_miko was in his arms. She wasn't across the field standing on the opposing side. Even if that was her past self, the past did not belong to him; her future did.

"Who is that?" the girl asked.

"My pack."

The words weren't so much as spoken as snarled. Inuyasha looked taken aback at his unusual show of emotion, but Sesshoumaru wasn't too worried. His miko was human, and his hanyou of a brother would never go out of his way to purposefully harm them. Now that he had claimed her as his pack, attacking her would be a tremendous risk.

"But she's a miko," she pressed, hesitant now. "I didn't think—"

"That does seem to be the problem with you," he swiftly cut her off. "Your lack of knowledge is astounding. At least, in some aspects."

His eyes light upon the transformed Tetsusaiga as the miko stepped aside. It was the sight of his father's fang that reminded him why he went to such lengths to come across the sword once more, and why he suspected his miko would unknowingly guide him to it. Now he was here, and after careful consideration, was determined to get what he wanted; his father's greatest fang belonged to him.

"Jaken, take the miko."

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes to a scene much different from the one she had seen before falling unconscious. Movement under her cheek made her realize that someone had placed her on Ah-Uh, which was moving away from the battle in the middle of the clearing. She shot up, worried that her aura had withdrawn from Sesshoumaru's and revealed her presence, but relaxed when she felt his give an almost comforting tug on hers. She looked down at Jaken who was trying to steer Ah-Un away as quickly as possible.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked. "Aren't you going to help?"

"I'll have you know I would faithfully be by his side fighting Inuyasha-sama!" Jaken huffed, slanting large yellow eyes in her direction. "But milord instructed me to take you to safety. Honestly, I don't know why he even bothers with—_hey_!"

While Jaken had been talking, Kagome had scrambled off the dragon, making sure she had her bag, and raced back to Sesshoumaru. She had observed him and Inuyasha exchanging blows, and she remembered the fight from her fifteen year old self's viewpoint. Sesshoumaru had attacked Tetsusaiga, trying to make its will bend and break to his own.

It was watching Sesshoumaru deal a particularly hard blow to Inuyasha that made her slide off Ah-Un and race to his side as fast as she could. If memory proved correct, then Inuyasha would recover, blast him with Tetsusaiga, and Sesshoumaru would float away in a ball of light. She had come to realize as they traveled, that what had saved his life was the power of Tenseiga.

_But I can't feel anything!_ _Its power is still dormant_, Kagome thought anxiously, racing across the field. _If I can only activate it in time, then maybe—!_

Just as she thought this, time seemed to slow. Inuyasha, bloodly and beaten, raised Tetsusaiga over his head. Sesshoumaru, who had previously looked so confident, appeared alarmed, knowing a deadly attack was about to be unleashed. Kagome stretched her fingers out, pushing as much spiritual energy into her right hand as quickly as possible and the earth trembled greatly; it was like standing outside during the middle of a earthquake, except this would incinerate her to nothing. As she grabbed Sesshoumaru around his midsection, her hand closed around Tenseiga's hilt—_Please work!_she thought furiously—and she pushed her power out and into the sword, with the formation of a protective barrier in mind.

A blast of warmth engulfed herself and Sesshoumaru and she let out a sigh of relief. Though she didn't feel them being lifted into the air, she saw her friends and her past self becoming smaller and smaller until there was nothing left. Kagome drew her power back inside herself slowly then glanced over to Sesshoumaru.

Kagome gasped as she took in the full extent of his wounds. The replacement arm was gone, there were numerous cuts and gapes on his face, arms, and chest, and his clothes were torn. His hair was matted with blood and he a serious head wound. Mokomomo was only just becoming stained red with the blood coming from his reopened shoulder wound. Her eyes stung with sudden tears at his condition.

"If only I had been a bit sooner," she whispered through gritted teeth in an attempt to keep her tears back.  
Kagome felt another presence stroke her mind softly and recognized it immediately. Although Touga was dead, he still lived in the fangs of  
his sons. _That would explain why it had been so easy to manipulate the power of Tenseiga, and why it seems to be comforting me now_.

"Just put us someplace safe," she said thickly, swallowing the fist in her throat. "I'll take care of the rest."

Kagome's stomach lurched and she knew they were descending. She reached around Sesshoumaru's back and fumbled with the clasps before they came undone. His breastplate came off with the undoing of the other clasp, and it along with the spiky shoulder piece were pushed down. She ran a hand down the front of his haori, grateful for the hard plate that protected his chest, and then glanced up at his face. She knew from the state of his aura that he was in a comatose-like state, much like the one he was in when she had first come across him. She shifted slightly and leaned Sesshoumaru against herself as best she could as the protective barrier dropped away and they were on ground once more.

The full weight of Sesshoumaru, which had not been previously present, suddenly weighed her down, and she stumbled a bit before gaining her balance. Finally she was able to gently lean him up against a tree.

"It's just like that day," Kagome murmured, and reached into the black backpack Motsushi had given her to pull out her first aid kit. Her supplies were surprisingly low, and she only had enough to clean his deep wounds and wrap his arm. The few gauze pads left were taped over his head wounds and the Band-Aids were placed over his minor arm wounds.

When she did all she could, Kagome sat back on her haunches. There were still things she had to wrap and disinfect, but she was out of supplies. _I need painkillers too_, she frowned and sent out a gentle wave of power as Sesshoumaru made a pained expression. _But I'm not anywhere near—_

"The Bone Eater's Well is this way."

Kagome was on her feet immediately, sword drawn. She looked around and saw a small woman standing across from her. She got a glimpse of purple hair and eyes before the woman disappeared. Suspiciously, she searched the area with her spiritual powers, but found no one. It was as if she had imagined it.

_But imagination or not_, Kagome thought anxiously, throwing her bag over her shoulder, _I sense the well nearby!_

Kagome gave one last look at the unconscious form of Sesshoumaru.

"I'll be back. I promise."

* * *

**A/N: There have been requests as of late to write longer chapters. As I've said previously, doing so isn't possible as I don't have much time, and I'm sorry some of you don't like the switch to drabbles. But I did promise that would write longer ones every so often, so for those who missed the more detailed and lengthy chapters, this one's for you!**


	33. Me and Mine

**Title: Me and Mine**

**Author: Mai_Sensei**

**Prompt: Repair**

**Word Count: 300**

**Genre: General**

**Rating: PG**

**A/N: This is the thirty-third installment of Forward to Time Past, which can be found on Dokuga and FanFiction.**

**Summary: In present day time, a future Kagome and Sesshoumaru have traveled back in time to fight demons. But Motsushi anxiously appears at the end of fight to deliver some serious news.**

* * *

**_THIS IS IN THE PRESENT TIME (2010)_**

"Kagome."

She turned to see arms reaching for her.

Sesshoumaru. Hordes of youkai in league with their enemy had pounced upon them in the weeks they had spent in the past. Today was no different. They had been patrolling the streets of Minato when they were attacked and separated.

"I'm fine, Sesshoumaru," she sighed, but moved closer to him. She could feel his distress through their bond.

There was a pause, then—

"You're injured," he pulled back and glared accusingly. "How did you hurt your ankle?"

"It's a funny story actually…"

"You tried to do the technique I showed you the other day, didn't you?" When she didn't respond, he growled. Kagome coughed awkwardly. "I said you weren't ready. Must you insist on putting yourself in the direct path of harm?"

"It's not that bad."

"You're forgetting I can feel your pain," he reminded her. Golden eyes sought out and found the mating mark on her neck, visible only to those of youkai descent. "And I will protect mine from any pain. Even if you yourself are the cause."

"Then wave your magic mating mark and repair it already," I grumbled.

Just then, a brilliant flash of light had me shielding me eyes. I squint, trying to see what was happening, but was unsuccessful. The white light only lasted moments, and after a while I lowered my arm to see someone racing towards us. It was Motsushi.

"What's going on?"

"You are returning from the past," Motsushi explained, worried. "I have a plan, but you can't be here right now lest you run into yourself."

"Then we will return to our own time until she leaves again," Sesshoumaru said coolly.

"No, only Kagome goes. Sesshoumaru, I need you here to meet Kagome of this time."

"Why?"

"She must be detained."


	34. The Angel from Above

**Title: The Angel from Above**

**Author: Mai_Sensei**

**Prompt: N/A**

**Word Count: 1886**

**A/N: There are time changes present. This chapter is for ScarletEyezInfinit and Twinklefeather. You guys know what you said.**

**Disclaimer: InuYasha and Co. are property of Rumiko Takahashi. Many thanks for her story.**

* * *

She gasped slightly as the bruise on her thigh made itself known again. She knew what she had done was wrong, but she couldn't help it. Mama and Papa were gone, and she knew no other way to live. The villagers, the ones who had once looked upon her family with respect (during a time when her family gave the people everything they knew), now spat at her, disgust plain in their eyes. Maybe if she didn't take from them they wouldn't beat her. Maybe they would like her and stop chasing her away from the hut that was all s had left. Maybe they would see she wasn't really a bad child and someone would eventually take her in. Maybe...  
The water on her feet helped to cover tiny feet in thick layers of dirt and crushed leaves. The dried earth not only protected her from tiny cuts she might have otherwise procured, but were better for helping her run. She could move quickly and prevent from slipping when one of the villagers tried to attack her.

It was because she was going so fast that she almost missed him when she went by, but a glimmer of something bright caught her good eye and she skidded to a stop. She was barely breathing hard and she caught her breath easily as she moved closer to the strange light. At last, she came to the edge of what appeared to be a very small clearing. She craned her neck and angled her face just so in order to see around the foliage, so that she would be able to see out of the eye that wasn't swollen shut.

Her cracked lips formed into a soundless "Oh," and her left eye widened in surprise and childlike wonder.

_He's...beautiful..._

* * *

A warm hand gently uncurled his fist then gave his fingers a tiny squeeze. Sesshoumaru glanced down at Kagome as a wave of possession swept over him. Being separated like this, like Motsushi was asking them to do, was dangerous. No matter that constantly messing in the past was dangerous in and of itself, sending Kagome forward to the future alone (his inner beast shifted uneasily at the thought) was enough to put his nerves on edge. Anything could go wrong. He frowned slightly as she chuckled softly and gave his arm pat.

"There's no need to be worried," Kagome assured him. "I'll be just fine on my own. Besides, it's only for little while."

"With you, everything can go wrong," his scowl deepened, making her laugh out loud.

"Oh, stop being such a mother hen, Sesshoumaru," she scolded mockingly then reached into his trouser pocket to get the pocket watch. "As cute as your pouting is, we don't have time to argue about this. I'm going."

The nerve! "This Sesshoumaru is never 'cute'," he sniffed disdainfully. "And you will not."

He went to tug the pocket watch from her grip, but she sidled away. His eyes narrowed as he became more disgruntled. He was not pouting. A Daiyoukai never pouts. Never. Not even a little.

Motsushi shot him an apologetic look which he returned with a glare.

"Now, Kagome," the Keeper turned to the young woman, "I need you to wait until we're gone to turn the dial. If we go simultaneously, there might be a chance that you'll get caught up in the residue left behind and get pulled along with us."

Kagome nodded.

"Give us," Motsushi took out his watch and clicked the flap open, "fifteen seconds before giving the dial exactly two full clockwise turns. If this is timed correctly, and if we leave now, your leaving should just barely coincide with the other Kagome's coming, preventing a temportal tear. Wait thirty minutes then turn it counterclockwise once. Sesshoumaru, I'll explain what to do when we arrive. Now, your hand, if you please."

Sesshoumaru glowered at Motsushi, who sighed and lightly gripped his forearm instead. Just before his feet left the ground, just before he disappeared completely, his eyes connected with that of his mate's. Something inside him eased at the sight of her encouraging smile, and Sesshoumaru and Motsushi vanished from the alleyway.

* * *

With a flash of blue light, Higurashi Kagome, age twenty-one, stood in the bottom of the well of her family's shrine. A couple of deep breaths steadied her nerves and she realized she was shaking. She grit her teeth and started towards the ladder that had been left down in the well years ago. She climbed up with fierce determination, jaw set and expression hard. She didn't have time for nonsense; she had to save him.

She vaulted herself over the ledge and ran down the few steps and outside. The sky ws bright and the courtyard quiet as she ran across it. She slid the screen open, slipped off her boots and ran inside.

"Kagome!"

The young woman whipped around at the sound of her mother's voice. She was standing in the doorway to the kitchen with a stunned expression, but she didn't have time to explain her noisy entrance in detail. She shouted over her shoulder to her mother as she raced to the staircase.

"Sorry! Can't stay long! I need more supplies and then I have to go!"

Kagome rounded a corner and smacked into a chest. She looked up. Wide cerulean eyes met surprised golden ones.

"Sesshoumaru?"

* * *

Sesshoumaru pulled his arm from Motsushi's grasp and stepped away from him when they reappeared outside the Higurashi household. He turned towards the other man with a raised brow after smoothing his shirt. The black haired man looked back, unitimidated.

"What is your recommended course of action?" Sesshoumaru asked after a brief moment.

Motsushi smiled sheepishly. "Actually, this _is_ the plan. I figured since you're a smart guy, you could improvise the rest on your own. Good luck."

And before Sesshoumaru could even begin to form his practiced "You're an idiot" glare, the Keeper was gone, weaving between the folds of Time once more, leaving the out of place demon, well, out of place. He stood still for a moment, mind going through a thousand options and rejecting each one, when a sudden rise in power from behind made him turn slightly. The wellhouse stood still, he knew, but the well inside did not. The Old Magic of the well brushed against his own, teasing and taunting, and when he identified Kagome's distressed aura within, he hid his own power from detection.

With a flick of silver hair, Sesshoumaru murmued, "This one does not require luck," and stepped inside.

Warm smells immediately overpowered his sensitive nose. It smelled of home, spices, happiness, and _her_. Automatically, his tongue darted out to catch the things he smelt on his tongue. Yes, when everything was right again, he wanted his home, no, _their_ home, to smell just like this.

"Can I help you?"

It was her. But it wasn't. Lines around her mouth and brown eyes betrayed her older age, and where his mate was muscular from years of running around the Sengoku Jidai, this woman was soft around the edges. He had met her many times before in the future, but her past self had not met him. Even though he knew there was no possible way she could know who he was, recognition lit her eyes as she took in his silver hair, (Which was now only waist-length. As much as it urked him to do it, an unfortunate encounter with a five year old and a piece of gum left him with no choice.) golden eyes, and pale skin, albeit without the markings.

"Go upstairs and wash up. I'll make us some tea."

And with that, Higurshi Ayako was gone.

Sesshoumaru (who was telling himself that no, he was not going upstairs merely because Ayako had ordered him to, and yes, he would go out later and kill anyone who looked at him wrong to prove he was not going soft after all these centuries) walked up the stairs and easily found the bathroom. As he was washing his hands, the sound of quick footsteps and short breath reached him ears. Kagome was coming closer.

He heard the door open and shut, then there was a moment as she fumbled with toeing out of her boots. Her steps were light as she ran across the house, only stopping momentarily as she encountered Ayako.

"Kagome!"

"Sorry! Can't stay long! I need more supplies and then I have to go!" Kagome started moving again, coming up the stairs, he realized and began drying his hands.

He silently stepped outside the bathroom just as she rounded the corner, purposefully putting himself in her path. Just as he predicted, she barreled right into him, letting out small sound as she did. Kagome stepped back and gazed up at him with wide eyes as if she had just seen a ghost.

"Sesshoumaru?"

* * *

The girl inched forward slightly. Never had she seen something so beautiful. It almost her eye to lookdirectly at him. He was perfect in every way: pale smooth skin, white haori, white hakamas, silver hair. He was...he must be...

_The Angel my Mama said she would send for me!_

She inched forwrd again, not wanting to wake her Angel. But as she got closer, she noticed that there was a slight crease between his eyes, as if he were frowning. She moved closer still to see what the problem was, when he jerked violently. She tripped and fell backwards, startled from the sudden movement. The Angel's eyes were now open and they were staring straight at her. Red eyes fixated on her and a loud snarl was ripped from his throat. She was terrified. And she had never seen anything more beautiful.

She backed away slowly, not once breaking eye contact, and when her Angel relxed once more, she allowed herself a deep breath. He was injured, that much she had seen. It was possible he might also be hungry. A grin spead across her face as the idea came to her. That was it! She would give her Angel food. Everyone she knew always became less grumpy if their stomachs were full. Perhaps he would be the same. Idea set, the girl gave one last look to the Angel that had fallen from the sky in his search for her (_Why else would he be injured?_) and gave a deep bow. Though her lips did not move, she thought very strongly to him:

_My name is Rin._

Maybe...maybe she would live with him. Maybe, just maybe, she would speak for him. Her Angel.


	35. The Past, the Present, the Future

**Title:** The Past, the Present, the Future

**Author: **Mai Sensei

**Prompt:** N/A

**Word Count:** 1471

**A/N: THIS TAKES PLACE IN 2010, THE PRESENT  
**

**Summary:**In the present, Motsushi has left Sesshoumaru with a simple task: delay Kagome from going back to the past. He finds a way and Kagome finds answers.

* * *

Without thought, Kagome threw her arms around Sesshoumaru's waist. She buried her face in his silken shirt and breathed deeply. Her throat tightened as a small sob escaped her mouth.

"Y-you're o-okay," Kagome let out between small sobs.

A hand tentatively reached up and gave her hair a stroke while the other moved to stretch around her back. The kind gesture only made Kagome want to cry harder, and for a moment she did. Finally, she stifled her tears and gently released Sesshoumaru's shirt from her tight grip.

"I'm so glad..." Kagome squeezed her eyes shut tightly and took a deep breath. "I thought...and the wounds were so bad—"

"Kagome," his soft call made her look up. He looked almost pitying, "do you realize who I am?"

With a sniff, she nodded.

"I know exactly who you are," she whispered and boldly reached up to lightly brush her fingers across the markings on his cheek. "You're so different from him, and yet you're exactly the same. You're him, but you're not _my_ Sesshoumaru. Not yet. But it's good to know that you made it through and that you're alive," Kagome gave him a watery smile. "That's why I'm so happy."  
Sesshoumaru felt a heavy weight within him ease. It would have been very hard to explain that he wasn't the Sesshoumaru from the past, to see the hope on her face crumble to disappointment, but she seemed to grasp the situation immediately and was merely crying because she knew he lived to see the present.

"Foolish miko," he murmured. "This Sesshoumaru would not be so easily defeated."

Kagome giggled, then sighed.

"Okay, tell me why you're here." When he raised a brow at her, she rolled her eyes. "I know when Motsushi is up to something and this definitely has his name written all over it. Why are you in this time? What's going to happen that you need to tell me about?"

Sesshoumaru allowed himself a small smile. Kagome was indeed a perceptive person. He wasn't entirely sure why he was so surprised by this, and could only think that it might be because this was a Kagome that he never knew. He wasn't due to meet her for a while yet. A person can change in three years, after all.

"Perhaps we should take this downstairs," he suggested. When she opened her mouth to protest—Sesshoumaru of the past couldn't be forgotten after all, and she needed to move fast if she wanted to help him—he merely shook his head. "I will be fine. Trust me. I will explain everything and Ayako will want to know as well."

"Ayako?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome who had raised a brow in question.

"At one point, your mother and I will be on good terms," he said, trying not to give away too much.

"I bet she tries to fatten you up whenever you come over," she teased, grinning when the daiyoukai wrinkled his nose slightly.

"This one doesn't require 'fattening up'," he winced slightly, "no matter what Ayako insists. She has a tendency to stuff me to capacity when we attend dinners here."

Kagome shot him a look when he said "we", but he chose to ignore it. He gestured for her to precede him down the hall and she turned around to retrace her steps back downstairs. When she found her mother, she was in the kitchen making food. Kagome cleared her throat and her mother looked over her shoulder.

"I thought you might find some time to give your poor mother an explanation," she greeted with a bright smile. She pulled Kagome into a tight hug then shooed her towards the table. When Sesshoumaru appeared moments later she engulfed him in a hug as well. He obviously wasn't expecting it, as his eyes widened slightly in surprise. Kagome chuckled at the sight then patted the seat next to hers, indicating that he should sit down next to her. As soon as he did her mother placed a bowl of rice, miso soup, and some fried mackerel in front of her place. A quick glance to the side confirmed that Sesshoumaru had bigger bowls of rice and soup, and at least four more pieces of mackerel than she did. Despite his whines (because honestly, what else could they have been, though she wouldn't tell him that) Kagome noticed he ate every bit of food on his plate. After they finished, Sesshoumaru began to talk.

"Three years from now, Kagome and I were visited by someone who told us we had to help our selves of another time."

"Motsushi," Kagome interrupted and he nodded.

"Yes, Motsushi. He told us that, in order to achieve what we had, there was something we had to fix in the past. That would be now. There are some youkai who have been particularly active as of late, and the sudden rise in murders have not gone unnoticed. Fortunately, they all seem to be converging in a solitary area, here in Minato, which make them easier to hunt. All these youkai have something in common. They seemed to be controlled by a solitary being; I have sensed the same parasite within the aura of each youkai we have fought. The other pattern is the victims they attack. They have been, in some way, attacked and affected by miasma, and—"

"—the words 'He Rises' are somewhere nearby," Kagome finished quietly.

Sesshoumaru gave her a grim look. "Indeed. Unfortunately there's nothing Kagome and I can do about this youkai. He is not controlling the lesser youkai from the present, he is influencing them from the past."

"How is that possible?" Kagome asked. "Unless..."

"There are certain rituals; ones that have lain forgotten over time, that make such a thing possible. The ability to put someone in an induced sleep of sorts with an order previously placed in one's mind. The mind becomes the order and nothing else, and when the allotted time to sleep expires, the person will wake with a solitary goal: to fulfill the order. It was useful for Seers who could reach into the far future. Wars could be prepared for ahead of time, and the element of surprise was always great. The practice died out after the downfall of the House of the Sun during the Wado Era and has not been seen since."

Kagome bit her lip as she thought all of this new information over. Her adversary was obviously much more powerful than she had first perceived. But who was he?

"Alright, let me see if I'm getting this straight," Ayako interjected and Sesshoumaru suppressed a smile. Like mother, like daughter. "There's a fifteen year old Kagome wandering the past with Inuyasha while the present Kagome is going around with the past Sesshoumaru. Now there's a Kagome and Sesshoumaru of the future which is you," she gestured to him, "and you're both here in the present, which is your past. Correct?" When he nodded she continued. "My question is where are you right now?"

"Motsushi has assured me that, for the time being, my self of this time is also assisting with the situation at hand," Sesshoumaru told her. "He has been given specific instruction where to be and when, just as Kagome and myself have been."

"Wait, what do you mean? Shouldn't you already know, since you're from the future?" Kagome asked.

"No," Sesshoumaru answered. "This adversary is only just now affecting Time. Even I am not entirely sure how this process works, but as each day goes by I gain new memories of past events of the past. When I return the future, there's a chance it will not be exactly the same as when I left."

There was a moment of silence, but this one was heavy. Sesshoumaru's words hit Kagome especially hard, who momentarily wondered if their future together—future Kagome and future Sesshoumaru—might be changed because of their enemy.

"Do you know who's doing all of this?"

Kagome gave him a worried look when he didn't answer. "You do, don't you?"

"I do," he shook his head, "but I cannot tell you. At least, I cannot tell you right now."

Kagome understood. Telling her might be detrimental, but he did know. From what he was implying, her Sesshoumaru, the one in the past, knew as well and he would tell her.

"So what happens now?"

"I have to go—"

"Stay."

Kagome frowned at Sesshoumaru.

"You told me to wait while you explained and I did," she said. "What more do you want? I can't just leave you to die!"

"But you will have to. Do not worry; this one will not perish."

"Why? How do you know I wasn't there to help you if things are different now?"

"Because of Rin."


	36. Rin's Offering

**Title:** Rin's Offering

**Author:** Mai_Sensei

**Prompt:**Tradition

**Word count:**100

**Rating:** K

**Genre:**General

**Notes:** A continuation of my story _Forward to Time Past_ which can be found on Dokuga and FanFiction.

**Summary:** Rin would do anything to get her Angel to look at her. It's the little things that count.

* * *

Rin paused, nervously. It had been hours since she'd come across her Angel. Now she was back with food. She would have to go without for a while, but her mother, so far from her western home, instilled the importance of sacrifices and tradition in her, before dying.

_Would her Angel finally look when he saw her offering?_

She approached slowly, and set down the food. When he didn't move, Rin straightened, determined. She'd help her Angel no matter what!

"I do not require human sustenance."

Rin froze as the golden eyes of her Angel glanced upon her.

_A miracle._


	37. Until I Saved Her

**Title:** Until I Saved Her

**Author:** Mai_Sensei

**Prompt: **Technique

**Word count: **712

**Rating:** K

**Genre: **General

**A/N:** A continuation of my story _Forward to Time Past_ which can be found on **Dokuga **and **FanFiction.**

**Summary:** Sesshoumaru has to let time play out correctly.

* * *

**In the Present**

"What do you mean, 'Rin'?" Kagome demanded. "I'm sorry, but whatever it is you're planning, it's not going to work. I need to go save you back then so there'll be a…," she waved her hand wildly, "you _now_."

Sesshoumaru merely raised a brow at her, and waited for her to fully understand the implications of what he was saying.

"Kagome," her mother cut in, gently, "maybe you should give him a chance to fully explain."

Kagome cut her eyes at Sesshoumaru, shoulders tense. He didn't open his mouth; she was smart. She always had been. She would figure it out.

"Wait…" Kagome bit her lip, face sudden going unsure. "You didn't meet Rin until after you got injured…Until she saved you."

"Until I saved her." Sesshoumaru corrected.

* * *

**In the Past**

Rin lowered her hands from her mouth, as the farmer raced outside his hut, a spear in hand. As he cautiously approached the direction her bird call had come from (the one she had perfected ages ago), Rin slipped quietly around the corner of the hut and inside. It was an old technique, one she hadn't felt the need to use ever since Mama had died, but very useful for procuring food. And Rin just knew that if she could get her Angel more food, he might get better.

A very quick search brought up nothing. Disappointment settled on her shoulders as she slipped back outside, and just in time too. The farmer gave her a sneer as her passed, but didn't say anything nasty to accompany it, which was unusual.

It was on her way back to her hide-away near the outskirts of town, that she remembered the river nearby. A tiny grin wormed its way onto her mouth as she turned and sprinted for the river. There was always fish in the water, and who didn't love fish?

When Rin reached the river, she paused, briefly wondering if any of the villagers would mind. She had seen many kids playing in the water, and a few times, grownups went fishing. One less fish won't make a hurt, she thought, and stepped into the water.

It was cold, but not chilly. Perfect for the warm summer's day. Rin waded into the middle of the stream, then bent down. She furrowed her brow, attempting to recall the motions of the men as they caught fish with their bare hands.

Something like…Rin sucked in a breath, and plunged her hand in. As quickly as she could, she closed her fist, giddy when it closed around something slimy and wriggly. Rin pulled her hand out, hoisting her fish up.

A smile—a real one, so real it hurt her cheeks—lit up her face, and just as she pulled up the bottom of her yukata to wrap the fish in—

"Hey! Brat! What do you think you're doing?!"

Startled, but not enough to drop the fish, Rin glanced over her shoulder. And gulped. It seemed as if the entire village were there, staring angrily down at her. A few of them even held rocks. Rin gulped.

It was tough, trying not to cry even as she was being chased down. No, not chased. Hunted, like an animal. And what was worse, was that the ones chasing after her weren't even human.

Rin could practically feel the hot breath of the wolves on her neck, and she heard each thud as a paw hit the ground. She ran towards her Angel. He could save her, she knew. She just had to run faster. Faster and faster and faster, but it never seemed to be fast enough. She spotted the familiar break in the trees, the ones behind which her Angel lay. She was almost there!

Then, the wolves pounced.

Sesshoumaru felt a vibration at his hip.

"Tensaiga." He narrowed his eyes. _This is the first time it has called out to me._

"Milord, shouldn't we be going?" Jaken smiled, and Sesshoumaru gave him a flat look. Jaken returned to pouting. "At very least, we should be gone before that annoying girl shows back up—"

Sesshoumaru kicked Jaken into a tree as he passed. Tensaiga seemed to be urging him on…

Somewhere beyond the trees, a wolf howled.


End file.
